Atrápame, si puedes
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: A Lovino trabaja rodeado de puras mujeres y le gusta Emma, una de sus compañeras. Sus planes de conquista se ven afectados por Antonio, el nuevo jefe, por el cual ella suspira. Pero él va tras el chico de la oficina. ¿Caerá Lovino en su trampa? SPAMANO...
1. Trabajo nuevo, jefe idiota

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca pensé que trabajar fuera algo tan terrible, maldición. Sobre todo si tienes un jefe como ESE bastardo. Aunque mis problemas laborales no comienzan con él. Les contaré mi historia.

Yo, Lovino Vargas, acababa de graduarme como Licenciado en Contabilidad de la universidad. A pesar de ser un vago con honores, no puedo negar que la hice bien los cinco años de carrera. Siempre aplicando la ley del menor esfuerzo, aprovechándome de algunos chancones y adulando a ciertos (puñeteros) profesores. Si pensé en algún momento que la universidad era mala, encontrar trabajo fue peor.

Tenía veintidós años y con mi cartón bajo el brazo salí como cualquier otro egresado. El problema fue conseguir trabajo. Me la pasé en cuanta oficina requerían servicios de contabilidad. Daba entrevistas, rellenaba millones de formularios, mandaba currículums al por mayor. Todo terminaba igual: "No eres lo que necesitamos". Mala suerte. Era la única razón. Fueron más de seis meses sin encontrar si quiera un puesto decente como pasa-café. Y a veces tenía que competir con otros postulantes que daban ganas de llorar. Escote mata título profesional. Lo mismo aplica para minifaldas y otras puti-prendas más.

Ahora les diré otra cosa. Tengo un hermano llamado Feliciano, es un idiota por naturaleza pero es una de esas personas "con buena estrella". Tiene una suerte cabrona. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es su secreto. El muy imbécil quiso estudiar lo mismo que yo. Él puede ser muy bueno en muchas cosas, pero en temas intelectuales y académicos, es un completo asco. Su cerebro nunca le ha dado para algo más que leer y escribir. Abandonó la universidad por amenaza de sufrir un colapso mental.

Se metió a trabajar como mensajero en una empresa grande, una transnacional alemana de productos de higiene y belleza. Un día salvó de morir a un tipo en el sótano del local. Un auto lo iba a atropellar y el imbécil de Feliciano se interpuso. En verdad, el auto sólo terminó rozándolo, ni un chinchón decente le quedó. Maravillas, el que moriría de no haber sido por mi querido hermano era el hijo del dueño del negocio. Un tío con pinta de nazi que había venido desde Alemania a ocupar un puesto importante como gerente de no sé qué en la filial de este país. Feliciano se convirtió en su secretario personal desde ese momento, es más, se pueden decir que son "amigos". El tipo no da ni un paso sin Feliciano al costado. Imagínense que hasta fueron juntos a Alemania a ver la final de la Bundesliga con toda su oficina.

Ahí donde uno lo ve, con su cara de idiota, gana más que cualquiera que se quemó las pestañas cinco años o más en la universidad o que se ha partido años de trabajo en puestos miserables con el pretexto de acumular experiencia.

Yo no conseguía trabajo y estaba a punto de meterme en negocios turbios para poder llegar a fin de mes con algo en los bolsillos. Realmente me pasó eso por la cabeza. Carterista, burrier, narco… (menos prostituto o gigoló, lo que sea). Estaba ahogado en deudas. Sin embargo, si algo le debo agradecer a mi hermano es que impidió que me metiera en el mundo del hampa y me ayudó a conseguir empleo, y también que me prestara algo de dinero que algún día le devolveré. Me recomendó con el departamento de trabajo de la empresa y me aceptaron. Vale decir que capaz hubo otros postulantes más capacitados, pero así es la vida.

Me sentía el rey del mundo, con alguito de suerte terminaría como Feliciano. Muy equivocado estaba. El primer día de trabajo me asignaron a un departamento. Cada departamento en la empresa se encarga de un producto en especial: jabón, champú, tintes de cabello, pasta dental, entre otros. No me importaba en donde me tocara, sólo estaba feliz por tener un sueldo asegurado a fin de mes. Ahora quisiera comerme mis palabras. Ese día una señorita me guió por el edificio, que era un lugar enorme de varios pisos.

-¿El señor Lovino Vargas?-me saludó una muchacha uniformada.

-Soy yo, buenos días.-le respondí entusiasmado. Sí, estaba a punto de estallar aunque no lo parezca.

-Buenos días, acompáñeme por favor, le voy a mostrar el departamento al que lo han asignado.-me dijo y la seguí a través de miles de pasadizos, escaleras y ascensores. Al final llegamos a un apartado en el cuarto piso. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en la puerta de la oficina había un cartel que rezaba: "Departamento Mujer: Protectores Higiénicos".

-¿Protectores higiénicos?-me pregunté. No sabía a qué se refería eso. Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta del lugar, se reveló una habitación pintada de rosa y llena de mujeres, de mujeres viejas.

-Buenos días, Giuliana ¿Ya está aquí el nuevo empleado?.-exclamó la recepcionista, una mujer entrada en años, ni bien la chica que me guió hasta ahí asomo su cabeza.

-Hola, Laura. Sí, él está conmigo. Pase, por favor.-Me hizo una señal para que ingresara. Ese fue uno de los momentos más incómodos que he tenido en mi vida. Todas las presentes voltearon a verme como si fuera un bicho raro. Podía oírles decir cosas referidas a mi sexo, no sabía porque se sorprendían. ¿Acaso no habían visto antes a un hombre (tan guapo como yo)?.

-Esteeee….buenos días.-mascullé e hice una reverencia.-Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas.

-Buenos días.-agregó algo nerviosa la tal Laura.-Puedes dejarlo, aquí nos encargaremos de ÉL.-La muchacha me dejó ahí solo.

-No quiero pasar por ignorante pero, ¿Qué es exactamente un protector higiénico?-Mi mente no daba con alguna definición.-La mujer señaló los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared y que había ignorado hasta ahora. Eran afiches de toallas femeninas y tampones.

"¡NO PUEDE !" Estos hijos de puta me han metido en el departamento de toallas higiénicas y esas otras cosas raras que se ponen las mujeres ahí abajo. Me puse pálido. Miré a mi alrededor, era el único hombre del lugar. Había unas cinco mujeres contando a la recepcionista, todas viejas.

-Parece que eres el único chico por estos lares, también eres el primero que veo por aquí.-me sonrió Laura, creo que trata de reconfortarme. –Pero no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo tu trabajo no tiene nada que ver con los productos.

De repente, una chica más o menos de mi edad salió detrás de una puerta, que al parecer era el baño. Era muy linda, tenía el cabello rubio decorado con una vincha, ojos verdes y un rostro angelical. El uniforme azul horrible de la empresa se veía hermoso sobre ella. Fue amor a primera vista.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres es nuevo trabajador, verdad?-exclamó sonriente.

-Hohohola…-tartamudeé.-Soy Lovino Vargas, un gusto conocerte.-Al final de la frase, mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Necesitas agua? Te ves sofocado. Sé que no era lo que esperabas, pero vas a ver que resulta mejor de lo que pensabas.-La recepcionista interrumpió mi momento más feliz del día.

-No.-dije tajante.-Sólo muéstreme lo que debo hacer.

Me miró algo asustada y comenzó a explicarme en lo que consistía mi trabajo, me presentó a las demás trabajadoras, poco me importaba la verdad, y me ubicó en mi lugar, al costado de mi princesa, gracias al cielo. Ya sentado en mi (diminuto) escritorio, ella se volteó a hablarme.

-Mucho gusto.-me extendió la mano.-Me llamo Emma, Emma Vanderhoeven. Espero que de ahora en adelante seamos buenos compañeros. -Yo quería que fuera más que mi compañera, ya lo había decidido, era mi futura esposa. Ella pudo disipar el enojo que tenía con respecto al trabajo.

-Es un placer.-le respondí el saludo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa no fingida.-Me sentiré más cómodo con una persona de mi edad a mi lado, espero podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Seguro, ¿Quieres un chocolate?-extendió una caja rellena de bombones. Desde ese momento aprendí que eran su obsesión.

-Gracias.-cogí uno y comencé a trabajar.

Los primeros días me la pasé leyendo los cuadernos contables del departamento desde hace diez años atrás. Tenía que familiarizarme con sus números. También tenía que aprenderme el nombre de todos los productos, lo cual hice no sin sentir asco. Me daba vergüenza preguntar, pero Emma, tan amable, se ofrecía a explicarme lo que, por cosas obvias de la naturaleza, no entendía. Lo sabía por mi cara de confusión.

Lamentablemente, mi alegría de tenerla cerca era opacada por cierto imbéciles. A veces llegaban al departamento trabajadores de otras áreas como mensajeros o secretarias. Odiaba que otros hombres me miraran por la ventana como animal de zoológico. Ya de por sí el hecho de ser el único hombre en esa oficina llena de vejetas, a excepción de mi adorada Emma, era terrible. Unos eran tan cabrones que hacían preguntas en voz alta sobre mi persona a la recepcionista, parecía que estaban viendo algún tipo de fenómeno de circo.

Lo peor es que el chisme se extendió por todo el edificio. Al poco tiempo, ya era conocido como "el chico dela oficina rosa". Es más, gente que no tenía nada que hacer por ahí se paseaba sólo para comprobar que había un hombre en el departamento de toallas higiénicas. Bastardos. Aunque no comparables con ÉL. Pero de eso hablaré en un rato.

A los meses de haber comenzado a trabajar allí, mi situación económica mejoró bastante. No sólo logré pagar mis deudas sino que pude darme ciertos lujos y hasta ahorrar. Me sentía bien a pesar de todo. Me acomodé a la rutina bastante bien y sentí que podía progresar dentro de aquella empresa.

También mi relación con Emma fue para mejor. El hecho de tener casi la misma edad, ella tiene veintiuno, nos hacía cercanos. Podíamos hablar de los mismos temas y compartíamos cosas comunes. Se puede decir que nos hicimos amigos. Comíamos juntos en el refrigerio y nos íbamos juntos a casa. A veces quedábamos para salir a tomar un café o para ir de compras. No obstante, nada estaba fuera de la camaradería. Ella no había notado lo que yo sentía y la verdad no veía que el asunto fuera recíproco. Pero no me daría por vencido. Traté de investigar todo sobre ella, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, lo que hacía en su tiempo libre, datos sobre su niñez, su adolescencia, su familia, sus amigos, todo. Parecía un acosador, pero debía hacerlo para poner mi plan en acción.

Apuntaba todo lo que consideraba relevante e investigaba sobre aquello en casa. Así fue como aprendí varias recetas de repostería y a hacer tejidos a crochet. Además, vi todas sus películas favoritas, culebrones románticos y comedias absurdas, y escuché todas las canciones de su cantante favorito, un baladista que me provoca diabetes cada vez que lo oigo. Siempre trataba de mandarle indirectas. A veces le compraba algún detalle como un dulce de la cafetería. Me sentía en el cielo cuando me agradecía con una sonrisa.

Me invitó a su cumpleaños y al de su hermano también, un tipo aterrador que apesta a hierba y que sé que está metido en algo con las drogas. A pesar de que fueron reuniones aburridas llenas de gente de su familia y amigas de la escuela y universidad, sirvieron para conocerla más. Todo en ella era encantador, no era una zorra superficial como las que encuentras por ahí. Era una chica educada, culta, muy lista y muy femenina. Sabía hacer muchas cosas y podía hablar de cualquier tema. Además, era bonita. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sin embargo, no pasó ni un año cuando nos informaron que llegaría un jefe a la oficina. El departamento había crecido bastante en ventas y necesitábamos a alguien que pusiera orden. Antes respondíamos a las órdenes del área de productos femeninos en general, pero ahora con un jefe solamente para nosotros, podríamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Lamentablemente, tuvo que llegar ÉL. Ahora sí les hablaré de ese BASTARDO.

Era fines de enero y programaron el día en que llegaría nuestro nuevo jefe. Tendríamos una reunión todos los de la oficina con él. Estábamos ansiosos, nos preguntábamos si sería un hombre o una mujer, si sería joven o mayor, buena gente o un desgraciado. Las demás trabajadoras, que estaban aquí desde la Prehistoria, decían que hace muchos años que no había un gerente hombre en el departamento femenino. No obstante, así como me pusieron a mí en este lugar, yo que soy un hombre, pudieron romper las reglas y trajeron a un tipo.

Días antes hicieron que le construyeran un cubículo aparte de los demás escritorios. Este quedaba justo junto al mío, lo cual significaría que estaría vigilado todo el tiempo. En la mañana del día en que ÉL llegó, trajeron sus cosas y dejaron todo listo para que sólo se sentara. Después del almuerzo nos reunieron en la sala de juntas del piso y nos pidieron que lo esperáramos.

De repente, entró un sujeto que no pasaba de los treinta años, alto, de cabello marrón y ojos verdes. Usaba un traje y no el uniforme azul de la empresa y tenía una corbata de colores chillones. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su sonrisa de idiota. Pero más idiota fue la cara que pusieron mis queridas compañeras al verlo, incluida Emma. Tenían los ojos brillantes y sonreían marcando las comisuras de la boca. ¿Qué le veían? Bueno, el tipo era guapo, no mal piensen, pero es la verdad, no era mal parecido y lo que a mí me podía parecer estúpido en un hombre, a ellas les resultaba encantador.

-Hola señoritas y señor.-se dio cuenta de mi masculina presencia al recorrer la sala con sus ojos.-Vaya parece que no soy el único hombre por aquí.-rió escandalosamente. Las demás lo imitaron. No le encontré el chiste.-Es que me cuando me asignaron este puesto me dijeron que estaría rodeado sólo por mujeres.-siguió riéndose. "Discúlpeme por tener un pene"-pensé mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.-Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y desde hoy seré el gerente del departamento de Protectores Higiénicos. Un gusto conocerlas, perdón conocerlos, y sobre todo decirles que más que subordinados, somos compañeros en una misma misión: llevar esta área a ser la mejor de la empresa. Estaré encantado de saber sus inquietudes, sus dudas, sus deseos. La base para un buen clima laboral es la confianza.

Ese día comenzó mi tortura, el buen clima laboral que había gozado hasta el momento se fue al tacho con su llegada. Especialmente por el hecho de que ese idiota, le había puesto los ojos encima a Emma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano… –realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Deja de acosar a mi chica

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguro recordarán que la vez pasada les dije que el nuevo jefe se había fijado en Emma. Les voy a relatar algunas cosas que suelen pasar y que confirman mi hipótesis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dichoso jefe suele llamarme a cada rato a su oficina pues él pone el sello para aprobar documentos. Suelo demorarme no más de cinco minutos allí dentro. También le pide a la recepcionista que recoja papeles y los mande a otros departamentos o que le haga recados. Ella tampoco se demora más de unos pocos minutos con él. A las demás, quienes trabajan de supervisoras, sólo las contacta por el anexo interno.

En cambio, a Emma, cuyo trabajo es igual que el de éstas, la llama varias veces al día y se la pasa con ella largo rato dentro. Cuando esto pasa, el bastardo cierra la puerta y pide que nadie lo interrumpa. Suelo escuchar que conversan aunque no puedo descifrar exactamente lo que dicen. También se oyen risas. Cuando sale de allí, trato de sacarle información sobre lo que hace con ese tipejo.

-El jefe te está dejando más trabajo que el que sueles hacer. Debe ser algo que requiera de muchas instrucciones.

-No lo creas.-ríe ella divertida.-Lo que pasa es que soy un poco tonta. Me da pautas para un nuevo proyecto pero a veces no capto muy bien sus ideas. No me deja salir si ve que no lo he entendido todo a la perfección. Es una persona muy amable y muy paciente.

-¿De qué se trata ese nuevo proyecto?-trato de averiguar.

-No puedo decirte. Es un secreto. Ya lo sabrás en un tiempo.-me dice tranquila. Sí claro. Ese sujeto ha inventado cualquier cosa como para hacer que Emma pase tiempo a solas con él y así le enseñe sus dotes de conquistador. Mi pobre ángel está cayendo en su trampa.

-Pero debe ser algo muy importante, digo. Pasas bastante rato allí adentro.

-Lo que pasa es que a veces me cuenta cosas de su anterior puesto de trabajo ¿Sabías que había trabajado junto al hijo del dueño allá en Alemania? Dice que es un hombre sumamente recto y disciplinado.

-A veces no puedo evitar escuchar que te ríes. Siento que me pierdo de algo interesante.

-Es que es muy gracioso. Cuando ve que estoy muy nerviosa trata de relajarme contándome un chiste. El otro día que dijo uno….cómo era….ya me acordé…había una vez un chiste tan, pero tan malo que le pegaba a los chistes más pequeños.-comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

-Qué chistoso.-miento. No puedo creer que siendo tan inteligente se ría de esas estupideces. El jefe no sólo tiene cara de idiota, es idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, el muy bastardo come su almuerzo con nosotros. En vez de sentarse con los demás jefes de la empresa en la cafetería. Prefiere quedarse con nosotros en la oficina. Digo con "nosotros" aunque sé que quisiera quedarse solo con Emma. Sobre mi cadáver la dejaré a la merced de ese depravado miserable.

-Perdóneme señor. No es que usted sea una molestia pero se me hace sumamente extraño que se queda a comer aquí con nosotros. ¿No debería estar con los demás jefes del área?-pregunta Emma curiosa. Sé que a ella le molesta tanto como a mí.

-Me aburro cuando estoy con ellos. Ya es bastante soportarlos en una junta de negocios. ¡Nunca dejan de hablar de trabajo! Ya todos son bastante mayores y siento que no tengo casi nada en común con ellos.

-Eso es cierto, señor. Es un placer compartir este tiempo con usted.

-Es mejor almorzar en compañía de una señorita como usted, Emma.-le sonrió el bastardo y vi como ella se sonrojo. Me quedé mirándolo mal y se dio cuenta.-Y también contigo, Lovino. Al final de cuentas somos los únicos hombres de la oficina, debemos ponerle el sello masculino a este lugar.-rió estúpidamente.

-¡Qué cruel, señor! Las muchachas estamos muy feliz de que un hombre sea la cabeza de nuestro equipo.

-Sólo es broma mi estimada Emma. Lovino y yo compartimos la gran dicha de ser hombres.-exclamó mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos como si fuera mi amigo.-Hay cosas que solamente podemos entender nosotros, ¿Verdad?

-Lo que usted diga.-bufé sin prestarle demasiada atención. Mi cara expresaba incomodidad y a pesar de eso no me soltó. Me apretó más contra él.

-Creo que podrían llegar a ser un buen equipo.-agregó Emma alegre.-Sé que a Lovino también le gustaría aprender de usted. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas interesantes todo este tiempo.

-Pues cuando quieras.-me dijo casi reventándome el oído.-Cuando tengas alguna duda solamente debes ir a mi oficina- Soy todo tuyo.-Me sonrojé. Maldito bastardo, por qué dice esas cosas tan de doble sentido.

-Perdóneme señor, pero parece que está asfixiando a Lovino.-dijo Emma al ver mi cara roja como un tomate.

-¡Lo siento! Entro demasiado rápido en confianza. Pero repito, no dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo. Será un placer ayudarte.-me soltó y se paró de su silla.-Perdónenme, debo hacer una llamada urgente.

-No se preocupe.-agregó Emma. Luego se quedó mirándome.-Nuestro jefe es una persona amigable. Creo que te ha tomado cariño.-añadió esto último con un tono de envidia.

-Sólo es porque soy hombre. Si te agarrara de la misma forma sería un acosador. A mí me parece alguien muy ligero como para dirigir el departamento.

-El hecho de que se muestre abierto y cercano con nosotros es porque es joven. No es un viejo amargado que cree que está por encima de sus trabajadores y los ve como inferiores.-me reprochó ofendida.-Quiere entablar una relación cordial.

-No quise decir eso. Sólo tengo esa impresión.

-Pues no debes juzgar a la gente por sus apariencias.-Ese tipejo ya le lavó el cerebro a mi querida Emma. Yo sé que quiere hacer creer que es carismático y accesible para después entablar algo más íntimo con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ya les conté que se regresa con nosotros en bus? Esa es una de sus mayores guarradas. Nos hace creer que no tiene carro. Dice que odia manejar y que es muy malo haciéndolo Por eso prefiere el transporte público. Como si no tuviera dinero para pagar un chofer. O para pagar un taxi.

Sé que está siguiendo a Emma. Quiere saber dónde vive. Se la pasa hablando todo el trayecto. Yo lo ignoro pero ella no deja de prestarle atención ni un segundo. La primera en bajar es Emma. Antes de dejar el bus, me da una mirada de envidia. Debe creer que escuchar a ese sujeto es genial pero yo creo que es un asco.

Odio que me hable como si me conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Me cuenta cosas que muy poco me importan. Suspiro aliviado cuando se baja. Vive en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de la ciudad y no puede pagarle a alguien para que le maneje el carro. Esa que se la crean los incautos.

-Viajar en bus es algo genial.-me dice alegremente.-Puedes mirar a diferentes personas subir y bajar. El paisaje de la ciudad es diferente desde aquí adentro. Uno se siente parte de un grupo que comparte algo a pesar de ser desconocidos.

-Yo creo que es terrible.

-Puede a veces ser algo tedioso. ¡Pero es mucho mejor cuando estás acompañado! Yo solía tener chofer cuando era pequeño. Es de lo peor viajar con alguien al que ni si quiera le puedes hablar. Es como estar solo y enjaulado.

-Muchos le envidiarían.-Ese imbécil se atreve a decir que es mejor viajar hecho una sardina dentro de un bus a estar en un auto con aire acondicionado, buena música y alguien que te lleve a donde quieras. Será baboso.

-Pues yo siempre he envidiado poder compartir sin esa gente a mi alrededor. Hacer cosas solo. También tenía guardaespaldas siguiéndome a todos lados o mucamas que no me dejaban ni recoger mis zapatos.-Era rico, maldición. Un maldito niño mimado.

-Eso debe ser fantástico.

-No lo es. Lo que es genial es poder hacer lo que uno quiera. Viajar en bus, comprar en el mercado, comer comida rápida. Son pequeños grandes placeres de la vida.

-Es verdad.

-Ya sabes, se libre. Vivir tus propias experiencias. Cometer errores y aprender. Eso es algo que no tiene precio. ¿No lo crees?

-Seguro.

-Recién de adulto he podido conocer estas cosas. Mis padres nunca me hubieran dejado estar aquí. Era hijo único y me sobreprotegían demasiado.

-Qué mal.

-¿Y qué me cuentas? ¿Vives cerca? ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas en la oficina? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Te gusta el tomate?

-….-Dios mátame. No lo soporto ni un segundo más. No deja de hablar ni un puto momento. Todo el camino fue igual. Lo siento por Emma, la quiero pero no tanto como lo odio a él. Regresaré caminando a casa desde ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por último, este jefe guarro que tengo se la pasa enviándole e-mails a Emma todo el día. Desde mi sitio puedo ver la pantalla de su computadora claramente. A cada maldito momento salta la ventana de su bandeja de entrada. Siempre es un mensaje de Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

A nadie más le manda correos. Ni a mí que se supone que debo estar conectado con él todo el día porque sin su autorización no puedo utilizar ningún documento. Antes venían los papeles revisados y aprobados desde la jefatura central. Ahora tengo que preguntarle todo primero a él.

No le basta con encerarla en su oficina por largo rato, sino que la bombardea de correos. Seguramente no tiene nada importante que decir. Un día que Emma salió de la oficina a hacer un recado, me acerqué a su máquina con la excusa de necesitar información.

Comencé a leer todos los mensajes. Le pone cosas como: "Pásame el último informe" o "Alcánzame los vistos que te pedí". Para eso existe el anexo. Seguro es un código que usa con ella para su nuevo proyecto que seguramente no existe y es una excusa para hablar con ella a cada rato. Luego bajo en el mensaje y veo que adjunta chistes o cadenas. Pone fotos de gatitos o perritos estúpidos haciendo trucos o videos graciosos.

Lo peor de todo es que Emma le responde con lo mismo. Esta chica me está desilusionando cada vez más. Siento que no voy a poder salvarla de ese sujeto. No, tengo que hacerlo, es la mujer de mi vida y no puedo dejar que caiga en las garras de un jefe acosador, un jefe acosador y estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. No fue mi día

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los últimos días siento que Emma se está comportando diferente. Bueno, está algo rara, pero solo conmigo. Ya no me sonríe como solía hacerlo ni me mira cuando le hablo y sólo me contesta con monosílabos. Realmente no sé qué le pasa. Aunque tengo un presentimiento, está celosa.

Ya se ha vuelto común tener al jefe rondando por mi costado. De la nada siento como alguien se me tira encina por la espalda para señalarme algo de la pantalla de la computadora o como ese mismo alguien vocifera mi nombre desde su escritorio. También ese sujeto en cuestión tiene la jodida manía de abrazarme a cada rato, más bien, ahorcarme pasando su brazo por mi cuello y de tocarme la cabeza. El susodicho no puede ser otro más que el bendito jefe.

Ser el único hombre a parte de él en la oficina me está saliendo caro. Si hiciera lo mismo con una mujer lo acusarían de acoso. He querido decirle que pare su mano desde hace un buen rato, pero tengo miedo de terminar de patitas en la calle y regresar a mi miserable vida de antes.

Si vuelvo a estar desempleado mi única salida sería meterme de delincuente, así que mejor me aguanto. Sólo quiere ser amigable, ese maldito bastardo es así y nada puedo hacer. Eso suelo repetirme varias veces antes de meterle una patada en el trasero.

Ahora, me preocupa que Emma esté celosa, si es que mi hipótesis es cierta. En primer lugar, eso significaría que le gusta el jefe, lo cual demostraría que las tácticas de conquistador barato del sujeto han surgido efecto. En segundo lugar, mis posibilidades de tener algo con ella se verían reducidas a casi nada.

Si cuando estaba con la mente ocupada sólo en el trabajo y el canal de manualidades no me hacía caso. Ahora que ese tipo le ocupa los pensamientos obviamente estoy relegado al olvido. Por último, ¡¿Por qué carajos ha de estar celosa de mí que soy un hombre?...eso me preocupa más que las anteriores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varios días de casi no dirigirme la palabra. Emma se acercó a mi escritorio con cara de desilusión antes de que acabara la jornada de trabajo.

-A partir de hoy ya no voy a regresarme contigo ni con el señor Antonio. Mi abuela ha sido ingresada al hospital y debo ir a verla. Mi hermano me va a recoger del trabajo.

-Entonces me regresaré solo.-El jefe iba en autobús para seguir a Emma. Si ella ya no iba conmigo, no habría motivos para tener que soportarlo una hora de viaje.- Espero que se mejore pronto.

-¿Nos vamos?.-exclamó el susodicho. Había aparecido de la nada como siempre. Ya les había contado que a pesar de ser rico, ama hacer cosas de pobre. Una de ellas, tomar autobús.

-Lo siento señor. Mi hermano va a pasar por mí a partir de ahora. Debo ir a cuidar de mi abuela en el hospital.

-Qué pena, espero que no tenga nada grave.-Estaba esperando el momento en el que dijera que tomaría un taxi a su casa o que llamaría a un chofer.-Entonces nos iremos los dos solos, Lovino.-Maldición, él no se va a ir conmigo a ningún lado.

-Creo que debería avanzar usted por su cuenta.-Estaba tratando de elaborar un pretexto creíble.-Últimamente estoy dejando pendiente bastante trabajo antes de irme, creo que me quedaré un tiempo a terminar todo.-Ahora sí va a decir que se va solo y yo sólo esperaré unos minutos hasta que se vaya. A hacer horas extras se va a quedar su abuela.

-Bueno, puedo esperarte. No tengo apuro en regresar temprano. Odio irme solo en el transporte.-dijo riéndose.-Así puedo yo también avanzar algunas cosas.

-Por favor, no creo que es correcto esperarme. El tráfico se pone peor mientras más tarde es. Por mi culpa tendría que soportar varios atoros y terminaría llegando muy tarde a su hogar.-mentí lo más creíble posible. Me importa muy poco que se quede hasta mañana en el autobús, con tal de que no sea a mi costado.

-Más bien es un favor que me harías al acompañarme a casa. No hay nadie que me espere ni tengo nada que hacer después.-Mientras él decía esto, Emma me miraba con cara de querer decir: "Que suerte tienes bastardo".

-Lovino tiene razón, señor.-agregó Emma contenta.-Si desea puedo pedirle a mi hermano que lo deje cerca del centro en su coche. No debería quedarse hasta muy tarde dentro de un bus.

-Gracias por ofrecerse a esperarme, señor. Así podré avanzar con los documentos que necesitan su firma.-Ni loco dejo que Emma se vaya con ese sujeto.

-Pero Lovino, creo que sería un problema hacer que el señor Antonio se quede innecesariamente en la oficina.-me reprochó Emma fastidiada. No entiendo por qué no quiere que me quede con él. -Si yo le puedo ofrecer transporte si es que no tiene como regresarse a casa.

-No te preocupes, no debes molestar a tu hermano de esa forma.-le contesté malhumorado.

-No es molestia. Será un placer llevarlo con nosotros, señor.-dijo casi fulminándome con la mirada. Lo siento Emma, no te voy a dejar que te vayas con él.

-No se preocupe, señorita. No es ninguna molestia esperar a Lovino aquí. No debe comprometer a su hermano. De cualquier forma yo puedo tomar un taxi.-Gracias al cielo reaccionó. Dios no quiere que lo soporte durante el viaje de ninguna manera.-Aunque de todas formas me gusta más el transporte público.- Maldición, otra vez.

-Bueno, yo sólo pensaba que sería muy molesto. De todas maneras mi oferta sigue en pie cuando guste.-Emma se fue echando chispas.

-Creo que está molesta por algo.-me dijo él al parecer sin entender nada.

Así es como me tuve que aguantar en la oficina sonseando hasta las ocho de la noche, trabajando mientras el de limpieza aspiraba bajo mis narices y aguantando al bastardo ese hablando sin parar. Porque él no se quedó en su cubículo, jaló una silla y se sentó a mi costado todo el rato.

El estómago me sonaba porque se había pasado la hora de mi lonche y mis ojos se cerraban debido a que no había tomado mi siesta. El tiro me salió por la culata. Pero eso no fue lo peor. A las ocho de la noche el tráfico está peor que nunca y los autobuses pasan atiborrados de gente. Nos tuvimos que meter en uno que un poco más y llevaba a la gente en el techo.

Fui maldiciendo todo el camino. Era una sensación insoportable estar muerto de sueño, apretujado como una sardina y con un tipo que no para de hablar a tu costado. Encimd est sujyto zZzZzZzZz…..

-¿Dónde estoy?.-me había quedado dormido. Increíblemente todavía estaba parado. Esperen, estoy apoyado en algo.

-Ya te despertaste.-exclamó mi jefe.-Es increíble que puedas dormir entre tanto alboroto.

-¿Me quedé dormido?.-Miró a mi lado y hay un brazo, miro al otro lado y veo un cuerpo.

-Sí, como hace veinte minutos.

-¿Veinte minutos?.-pensé.-¡Mi paradero!¡Perdón! Mi paradero, tengo que bajar, maldición.-me moví rápidamente y perdí el equilibrio. El brazo que me rodeaba me agarró fuertemente y mi cara quedó enterrada en el pecho de alguien.

-¡Cuidado! Te he estado agarrando todo el trayecto para que no te caigas, pero parece que tienes mejor equilibrio dormido que despierto.- rió mi jefe.

-¿Me ha estado qué?.-¿Este sujeto me ha cogido durante todo este tiempo? Qué rayos…nunca me había quedado dormido parado. Pensé que estaba en mi cama, encima creo que lo he babeado. Maldición.

-Perdón.-estaba realmente fastidiado. Seguramente el paradero se me había pasado, un tipo me ha abrazado todo este rato al frente de la gente y encima le he babeado la chaqueta.-Lo siento, debo haberme pasado del lugar de donde debo bajarme.

No lo miré, ni me despedí y me metí entre el tumulto. Sentía demasiada vergüenza y me bajé del bus. Al bajar a la acera me di cuenta que todavía faltaban como diez cuadras para mi casa. Día de porquería el que había tenido. Llegué con la lengua afuera al departamento que comparto con mi hermano Feliciano. Estaba en el comedor comiendo la cena.

-Hermano, te estuve esperando para comer pero no llegabas. Te llamé al celular varias veces y no contestabas.

-¿Mi celular? Espera, estaba prendido.-Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi casaca, en los de mis pantalones y en los de la camisa.-¡ASDFGHJKLÑASDFGHJKLÑ! ¡DÍA DE MIERDA EL QUE HE TENIDO!-grité mientras le daba un puntapié a la mesa.-¡¿Dónde carajos está mi celular?

-¿Qué te ha pasado fratello, ve? Estás alterado. Mejor cena y luego te pones a buscarlo con tranquilidad.

-¡No Feliciano! Lo he perdido. Yo lo tenía conmigo.

-Pero estar así no te va a ayudar a encontrarlo, ve. Mira, te he guardado un poco del almuerzo que tuvimos con los de la junta directiva.

-¿Fuiste a un restaurante con los de tu oficina?

-No, mi jefe trajo varias porciones de comida para todos los de la oficina. Aquí te separé un plato.

-Gracias hermanito. No sabes lo bien que me haría una rica comida después de un día terrible. ¿Qué es?

-Soufflé de patatas, ve.

-¡Malditas patatas, Feliciano! ¡Sabes que odio las patatas!-comencé a chillar desesperado. ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo hambre y solo hay patatas!

-¡Cálmate fratello! Está rico, también tiene queso, ve.

-¿Tiene queso?

-Ajá, ve. Pruébalo y verás que está bueno.

-¡Maldito queso, Feliciano! ¡Sabes que odio el queso! ¡El queso y las patatas son asquerosos! ¡Voy a morir de hambre por tu culpa! ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo hambre y solo hay patatas con queso!

-¡No grites, fratello! Ahora mismo te preparo algo. Creo que hay pasta en la alacena, ve.

-¡Cualquier cosa saciará mi hambre! Cualquier cosa que no sean patatas y queso. Apúrate Feliciano sino quieres que tu hermano muera de inanición.

-¡No te mueras, fratello! Voy a hacer bolognesa, tu favorita.

Mientras mi querido esclavo, digo hermano, cocinaba yo le di una probada al soufflé. No estaba tan mal después de todo. Al final me lo terminé comiendo todo. No debía tener patatas, sabía demasiado bien como para contener esos horribles tubérculos.

Me zampé una cucharada tras otra de soufflé pero no me quedé tranquilo. No por mi celular. Seguro lo dejé encima de mi escritorio. Todavía no me pasaba la vergüenza de haberme quedado dormido encima de mi jefe. Definitivamente, si me tengo que regresar con él, prefiero hacerlo cuando pueda dormir tranquilamente sobre una silla. Realmente Emma debe estar muy mal de la cabeza como para estar celosa de mí. Odio a ese sujeto aunque al parecer él no lo nota porque se comporta como si creyera que yo soy su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. El jefe de malas

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Feliciano comía la pasta que había preparado (porque yo me comí su soufflé), me comenzó a bombardear de preguntas sobre mi trabajo.

-Me enteré que tienes un nuevo jefe, ve.

-No me pidas hablar de él ahora que estoy tranquilo en mi casa.

-¿Es tan malo acaso? Pensé que jefe era el señor Antonio Fernández, ve.

-Es él y sí, es un asco.-dije molesto. Esperaba que notara mi incomodidad, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en el bus. Pero eso es demasiado pedir al cerebro de Feliciano.

-Yo lo conozco y es una persona encantadora y amable y siempre sonríe, ve. Antes trabajaba como asesor de mi jefe y todavía me acuerdo que era él el que le ponía alegría a la oficina.

-Pues yo creo que es un idiota. Su sonrisa es estúpida y sus bromas son sólo para tarados.

-¿Por qué pareces odiarlo tanto, fratello? Si te propones conocerlo a fondo vas a ver que es una muy buena persona.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? ¡¿Qué les hace a las personas? Primero, las de la oficina; luego Emma y al final tú. Todos con el mismo cuento.-grité molesto. ¿Por qué parecía que ese sujeto encantaba a cualquiera que lograba conocerlo? ¿Estoy protegido de su hechizo o qué?

-Es queeee…¿No son los dos únicos hombres de la oficina? Debe ser más fácil relacionarte con alguien que es parecido a ti, ve.

-¡No! Ya me hartaron todos. Me voy a dormir. No me molestes hasta mañana.-Me paré de la mesa tratando de mostrarle todo mi enojo a mi hermano. Sabiendo lo que es él estará tocándome la puerta y pidiéndome perdón toda la noche. Sin embargo, ni bien puse la cabeza sobre la almohada caí dormido como un tronco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente me fui a trabajar esperando no tener que regresarme igual que ayer: parado, apretujado y con la cotorra parlante que es mi jefe. Al entrar a la oficina, me pareció sentir un ambiente algo raro. Me senté en mi escritorio como siempre y me puse a trabajar. Normalmente el jefe llega más tarde a la oficina que nosotros porque usualmente tiene reuniones de balance por las mañanas. Normalmente se aparece a eso de las nueve o diez a más tardar.

No es como si lo estuviera esperando pero ese día ya eran como las once y no había señal alguna de él. Eso era raro. Mire a Emma y tenía cara de desesperación. Capaz estarías pensando que un carro lo había atropellado. Yo creía que se había caído en una cloaca.

-El señor Antonio acaba de llamar y dice que no a poder venir hoy a trabajar. Está enfermo.-nos informó Laura, la recepcionista después de haber colgado el teléfono.

-Seguro tiene una gripecita. Habrá gente escandalosa por todos lados.-dije muy bajito. De todas maneras llegó a oídos de Emma, quien volteó a verme con enojo.

-¿Sabes qué tiene?-preguntó Olga, la señora más vieja del lugar, con un tono maternal.

-No. No he hablado con él sino con el encargado de recursos humanos. No me han dado mayor detalle.

-Qué lástima, esperemos que se recupere pronto.-agregó Rita, la segunda señora más vieja del lugar.-¿Vendrá mañana? Si no viene a trabajar por mucho tiempo nos atrasaremos con los cierres. Necesitamos que apruebe los informes sino no podremos enviarlos a casa matriz.

En ese momento se me iluminó el cerebro. No puedo facturar cheques ni letras de pago ni ningún documento sin su firma. Hoy tenía que aprobar pagos, si él no los firmas, nadie cobrará a fin de mes.

-Parece que el día de pago va a tener que retrasarse. Hoy debía enviar los recibos de los sueldos a la gerencia general pero no puedo hacerlo sin su firma. Mañana los firmará si es que viene-les informé sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Estás tú loco, niño?-chilló Laura desesperada.-¿Y si no viene en una semana? ¿No cobramos?

-Como se nota que no tiene hijos que mantener.-gruñó Olga furiosa.-Ella tampoco, sus hijos ya debían estar lo suficientemente mayores como para mantenerse solos.

-Yo tengo muchas deudas que pagar a fin de mes. No puedes dejar de pagar. Lovino.-añadió algo más amable Maura, otra de mis compañeras de oficina.

-No puedo hacer nada. Yo tampoco puedo cobrar. Tenemos que esperar a que regrese de su descanso médico.-exclamé tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Pero algo tienes que hacer! No podemos quedarnos en el aire así como así. ¿No les puedes enviar los cheques a la gerencia general?-continúo Laura igual de histérica.

-No puedo.-le respondí subiendo mi tono de voz.-Sólo van a ser unos días. ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué vaya a su casa?

-Esa es una magnífica idea.-dijo Rita con cara de esperanzada.-Puedes pasar un rato por donde vive y pedirle que nos firme los cheques.

-¡No voy a hacer eso!-bufé molesto.-Es una falta de respeto. Está enfermo y no le puedo ir a visitar de la nada pidiéndole que trabaje.

-Está bien que te preocupes por él, pero no creo que se esté muriendo como para que no pueda firmar un par de papeles.-exclamó Maura con la misma cara que tenía Rita. ¿Quién le dijo que yo estaba preocupado? No quiero ir a su casa. El único día que no viene al trabajo e igual tengo que verlo.

-No debe tener más que una gripecita.-interrumpió Emma. Ahora fui yo quien la miró con enojo.-Si no quieres ir tú, Lovino, puedo ir yo a pedirle el favor.

-No gracias Emma, ese es mi trabajo.-Ella todavía no entiende que no la voy a dejar estar con ese tipo al lado ni por un segundo.

-¿Entonces pasas a la salida por su casa?.-preguntó la vieja de Olga con su no tan usual tono maternal.

-No quise decir eso. Lo más seguro es que mañana esté aquí. No hay que ser alarmistas.

-Eres un desconsiderado.-chilló Laura sin dejar la histeria.-¿Acaso tú nos vas a dar dinero para cubrir nuestras deudas?

-Eso mismo.-refunfuñó Rita.- Estos niños de hoy sólo piensan en ellos mismos. Que a los demás les pase cualquier cosa con tal de ellos estar cómodos y felices.

-¡Está bien! Voy a ir, pero deben darme su número. Capaz no esté en su casa…

-Nueve, ocho, siete, cuatro, dos, uno, dos cuatro, nueve.-me interrumpió Laura.

-Déjenme apuntarlo.-Definitivamente un día de estos las voy a meter a todas en un saco y las voy a patear desde lo alto de una colina.-Okay, en un rato lo llamo.

-Hazlo ahora.-exclamó Olga.-Queremos verte.-Aparte de patearlas, les voy a poner vidrio roto adentro.

Marqué el número bajo los ojos de todas aquellas damas. Sonaba como si la línea estuviera libre pero nadie contestaba. Capaz estaba tan enfermo que no podía pararse a contestar el teléfono. Llamé varias veces pues cuando les decía que no contestaba nadie, ellas comenzaban a chillar como cotorras. Después de varios intentos, me contestó una voz ronca.

-¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

-Aló, ¿Señor Antonio? Le habla…

-Hola Lovino, ¿Pasó algo en la oficina?-El tipo con las justas podía hablar. Tosía constantemente, parecía que no tenía una gripecita.

-Siento molestarlo. Sé que está enfermo.-dije esto con énfasis para que todas escucharan.-Lamentablemente hoy es el día en que debía firmar los cheques de todos los trabajadores de la oficina para enviárselos a la gerencia general, de lo contrario no podrán cobrarlos.

-Es verdad…lo olvidé. Sólo yo puedo firmarlos.

-Aquí las señoras de la oficina desean que se los llevé para que pueda ponerles su rúbrica encima.-pronuncié cada palabra muy clara para que se dieran cuanta de su estupidez.-No pueden esperar hasta mañana a que usted venga.

-No sé si pueda ir mañana. Realmente no estoy bien del todo.

-Me imagino señor.-Traté de mostrar conmiseración.-Pero creo que es una total descortesía pedirle que firme esos papeles.-Mientras decía eso, a las señoras los ojos se les salían de las órbitas como señal de ira.

-Creo que tienen razón. Es muy posible que mañana tampoco vaya a trabajar. El doctor me ha dado una semana de descanso.

-¡¿Una semana?-chillé sorprendido. Espero que Dios no me haya escuchado eso de que no quería verlo. No era para tanto.-Entonces creo que lo mejor es que pase por su domicilio con los papeles.

-Tienes razón. Te espero después del trabajo. Vivo en la residencia "Casuarinas", edificio "B", departamento 408. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Sí, sí he pasado por ahí. Disculpe las molestias.-Colgué el teléfono. Todas me miraron alegres como si se hubieran ganado la lotería, menos Emma. Obviamente ya sé el motivo, así que ni tomarle importancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa del jefe no quedaba lejos de la mía. Sólo debía avanzar dos paraderos más allá del que yo me bajaba. En donde vivía era una residencia, mucho más simple de lo que pensé, considerando que tiene dinero. Estaba ubicada frente a un parque y tenía una entrada de rejas.

Pude entrar después de darle mi nombre al guardia y decirle a dónde iba. Me fui al edificio "B" y tomé el ascensor. Me bajé en el cuarto piso y toqué el intercomunicador. Me abrió la puerta mi jefe, quien tenía cara de moribundo con grandes ojeras, la boca sea y la piel amarillenta.

-Buebuenas tardes.-¿Qué coños le había pasado? Creo que le he echado una maldición.

-Hola Lovino, ¿Trajiste los papeles?-me preguntó sin su característica efusividad. Debe estar grave.-Perdona recibirte en pijama, pero hoy ni me he levantado de la cama.

-Aquí los tengo. Perdone por molestarlo.

-Voy a traer mi lapicera para poder firmarlos. Siéntete como en tu casa.-

Definitivamente no era mi casa porque la mía estaba mucho más desordenada. Todo en ese lugar estaba hecho un anís, limpio, pulcro, en su lugar. ¿Vivirá solo? Nunca me había preguntado si tenía esposa o novia. Sé que creo que está detrás de Emma, pero eso no significa que no tenga pareja.

Me puse mirar alrededor para ver si había alguna foto de una mujer. No había nada. Sólo había un portarretrato con la imagen de una pareja joven y un niño que parecía ser él. No había más. Bueno, el hecho de que su casa esté en buenas condiciones no quiere decir que viva con una mujer.

Estaba divagando en mis pensamientos cuando él apareció, tambaleándose al caminar como un borracho. De pronto, se cayó de cara contra el suelo. Corrí a ver lo que le había pasado. Se había desmayado. Traté de moverlo pero no respondía. Estaba sumamente caliente y lleno de sudor.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Señor? ¡Te dije que no quería regresarme con él en el bus! ¡No te pedí que lo mataras!

-Lovinoooo-trató decir…

-¿Sí?

-Llama a mi médico…su número está en mi teléfono.-Volvió a dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. Toda, todita la verdad

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me acerqué al cuerpo, tiritaba y estaba en posición fetal. No sabía cómo levantarlo. Traté de rodearlo por los hombros y coger las piernas, pero era demasiado pesado. Además, sentí como mi ropa se empapaba de su sudor. Sólo pude llevarlo hasta el sillón. Mi otra gran idea fue arrastrarlo.

Lo abracé por detrás a la altura del pecho y comencé a arrastrarlo hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación. Cogí su teléfono celular y llamé al primer médico que encontré. A la media hora llegó un señor que parecía haberle pedido permiso a Dios para venir, era sumamente VIEJO.

-Ya lo había visto a este muchacho en la mañana. ¡Qué ha hecho para estar así! Tiene cuarenta grados de temperatura.-gruñó el vejete.-El sudor le ha empapado toda la ropa. Saca un pijama limpio y cámbialo por favor.

-¿Perdón?-¿Acaso dijo cámbialo? Creo que mis orejas han escuchado mal.

-Al chico le va a dar pulmonía. ¿Crees que a mi edad puedo moverlo? Soy demasiado viejo. Con las justas puedo cargar mi maletín.

-Pero yo sólo estaba aquí por unas cosas del trabajo. Ya me debo ir.

-¡Ahora, niño!-gritó éste.-Voy a ir a pedir unas medicinas. Cuando regrese quiero verlo cambiado.-Y se fue mientras hablaba por teléfono.-Estos hermanos de ahora, no pueden ayudarse el uno al otro sin protestar.-le dijo a su interlocutor.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Cree que somos hermanos?-Está bien que no me lleve bien con este sujeto, pero este tipo de situaciones no van a ayudar. ¡Te lo aviso, Dios! A la fuerza no vas a conseguir nada.

-¡No escucho que te estés moviendo!-gruñó el viejo desde la sala.-¡De nada servirá que le dé remedios contra la gripe si sigue con ese trapo húmedo encima!

-¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está su ropa!

-¡No me grites mocoso! ¡Y en todo el mundo la ropa se guarda en cajones o en el armario!-¡Maldito viejo! Tiene razón. ¡Pero yo no tengo que estar haciendo esto!

Revisé los cajones de la cómoda y en uno de los últimos encontré los pijamas. Saqué el primero que vi, uno azul con rayas blancas. Me acerqué y comencé con el saco. Pensaba por qué no podía estar desvistiendo a una chica…¡Y no a este sujeto! Imaginaré que es Emma…¡Emma tiene pechos! Estaba agachado encima del inconsciente cuando comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Se levantó de la nada y se chocó contra mi cara.

-¡Maldición!-chillé al caerme para atrás.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Fue ese viejo! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!-gruñí mientras arrugaba el pijama con las manos.

-¿Lovino?-me miró sorprendido-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Él me obligó! Yo no quería hacerlo, pero, pero, él no me dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Él? ¿Llamaste al médico, verdad?-dijo cogiéndose la cabeza con un gesto adolorido.

-Está afuera.-Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Me paré decidido a irme, pero ni bien retrocedí un paso, me choqué con el vejestorio.

-Al parecer ya te despertaste con todo el ruido que hacía este niño. Tu hermano es un chiquillo testarudo.-exclamó como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Lovino?-me miró divertido.-¿Cree que él es mi hermano?-No te rías, idiota. Ya quisieras tenerme como hermano.

-¿No son hermanos?-el sujeto me observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza y luego miró a mi jefe.-¡Son bastante parecidos!

-¿Eso cree?-rió él como si fuera algo chistoso.-Soy su jefe. Sólo me había venido a dejar unos papeles del trabajo. Parece que le he estado ocasionando un mal rato.

-Bueno, cualquiera se equivoca.-dijo el médico. Cualquiera pide perdón.

-Voy a firmarte los cheques y así puedes ir a tu casa. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

-No puedes estar haciendo cosas del trabajo. ¡Acabas de desmayarte! Seguro has estado sobre esforzándote en el trabajo.

-Sólo por unas firmas, no me voy a morir.

-Mejor otro día, yo ya me voy.-agregué nervioso. El vejete se iba a ir encima de mí, a las de la oficina les meto cualquier excusa.

-No has venido hasta aquí para irte sin nada. Doctor, déjeme un momento.

-¡No! ¡Para qué me llaman si luego todo el mundo hace lo que le da la gana!

-Doctor-mi jefe le dio una mirada escalofriante al médico. Hasta a mí me da miedo. Este tipo tiene una doble personalidad metida en algún lado del cuerpo.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Tus padres no me dejarían que nada te pasara.

-Doctor. Mis padres están muertos, nada me va a pasar por mover un lapicero.-dijo entre dientes.

-¡Cómo quieras! Cuando te mueras no te voy a venir a ver.

-Yo creo que estoy creando problemas. Preferible dejar el asunto para otro día.

-Lovino, quédate.-me gruñó irritado.

-Cómo estás perfecto, ahí tú te resuelves.-refunfuñó el anciano.

-¡Sólo quiero firmar un par de papeles!-Después de eso, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a toser fuertemente. Y se cayó para atrás.

-Se lo dije.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté sorprendido.

-No lo sé. Tiene que mantener reposo absoluto sino no podrá regresar al trabajo.-contestó con resignación.- ¿Lo llegaste a cambiar?

-No.-dije que tajante.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué yo lo haga? ¿No me ves que difícilmente puedo conmigo mismo?

-Pero…yo…

-¡Ahora!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final me tuve que regresar sin las firmas a mi casa, era tarde, tenía sueño y hambre. Feliciano no había cocinado nada porque ni siquiera estaba en casa. Sólo encontré una nota suya diciéndome que no lo esperara porque tenía una "reunión" con su jefe. Siempre tiene reuniones con su jefe. No conozco a ese sujeto y ya siento que lo odio. Tuve que prepararme algo por mi propia cuenta. ¿Saben el esfuerzo que eso me demanda? Ni hablar que cocino mal.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, ni me saludaron y me pidieron las firmas. Les dije que no las tenía y lo único que les faltó fue morderme. El decirles que el jefe se desmayó y que casi se muere no les importó un bledo. Recibí descalificativos desde la "A" hasta la "Z".

-¡Pero les estoy diciendo que un poco más y se va a la otra!-chillé irritado.

-¡Seguro que ni siquiera fuiste a verlo! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!-me gritó Laura.-Ahora no sé cómo le voy a pagar la pensión a mi hijo, y mis deudas del super.

-¡Y las medicinas de mi marido! Mi pobre Ricardo va a tener que aguantarse los dolores lumbares.-exclamó Olga con desesperación.

-Ya no les voy a poder celebrar su aniversario de bodas a mis padres. Tan ilusionados que estaban con su fiesta.-contó Rita entre sollozos.

-Oigan señoras, falta que lo lapiden al pobre muchacho. Yo ayer estaba realmente mal y no le pude firmar ningún papel, pero les aseguro que cumplió con ir a visitarme.

-¡Señor Antonio!.-exclamaron todas al unísono.

-Este muchacho es mejor persona de lo que creen. Se los digo yo, que ya lo he gozado.-El tipo dejó un manojo de papeles sobre el escritorio de Laura, los cheques firmados, me giñó un ojo y se fue a su oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie pudo decirme nada durante el resto del día, nadie excepto Emma. En un momento en que llevé los cheques a la oficina principal, ella salió detrás de mí. Tenía una cara algo rara.

-Lovino, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué milagro? Últimamente lo que menos has querido es dirigirme la palabra.-exclamé algo sarcástico.

-De eso quería hablar. Siento que mi comportamiento con respeto a ti no ha sido el mejor.

-Antes no llevábamos mejor ¿Verdad?

-He sido algo tonta.-rió falsamente como tratando de aligerar lo que me iba a decir.-Siento que debo decirte la verdad y así poder seguir siendo amigos.-"Seguir siendo amigos", eso me resonó en las orejas. Yo no quería seguir escuchándola. Sabía lo que me iba a decir.

-Nunca entendí el porqué habías cambiado tanto.-mentí.-Creo no haberte hecho nada para que te la pasaras mirándome mal o gritándome.

-Sí, bueno. Quería confesarte algo.-me cortó sonrojada.-Todo comenzó cuando llegó el jefe.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues me cayó muy bien desde el comienzo. Y con el paso del tiempo creo que he descubierto que me gusta. Tú también me gustas, eres muy buena persona y nos hemos llevado de lo mejor. No me gustaría perder tu amistad.

-Pues eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.-Sentí que me estuviera clavando un puñal en la espalda. Esa chica realmente me gusta y me venía con eso.-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te comportaste así, digo…¿Qué tenía que ver yo en eso?

-Es que eso es lo más tonto. Creo que estaba celosa.

-¿De mí?-No sé si era peor que Emma me confesara que le gustaba otro sujeto que no era o yo, o el hecho de que estuviera celosa de mí, yo, un hombre. ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para que esté celosa?

-Sí, de ti. Lo que pasa es que como siempre paraban juntos.

-¿Juntos?

-Ya sabes, cuando se regresaban a casa, el hecho que esté pegado a ti.

-Si hiciera lo mismo contigo, todos hubieran pensado que es un acosador. Recuerda que tú eres mujer. Además, debo tener más contacto con él porque mi trabajo necesita pedirle sus firmas a cada rato.

-Sí, lo sé. Fue irracional. Te pido disculpas. ¿Me perdonas?-me dijo con una cara adorable.

-Cómo no podría hacerlo. Cuando alguien nos gusta, no siempre nos comportamos como alguien lógico.

-¡Qué bueno que todo se aclare entre nosotros! Espero siempre estemos el uno para el otro. Cuando necesites ayuda, yo estaré ahí y viceversa.-Creo saber qué tipo de ayuda quieres. Como según tú yo paro al lado del jefe todo el rato, es mejor tenerme de tu lado y no en contra tuyo.

-Entonces, regreso a trabajar más tranquila. Eso me estaba molestando desde hace días. Espero no se hayan dado cuenta, no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo.-Se fue contenta, un poco más saltando como niña ovejera. A mí me daba ganas de coger el hacha de emergencias, entrar a la oficina, decapitar al jefe y llevarme a Emma para que le borren la memoria. De paso decapitar a todas las viejas cacatúas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando regresé a la oficina, sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de almuerzo. ¿Quién crees que estaba parado en mi sitio con su comida? Esperando a que yo regresara. Aunque Emma prometió no volverse a molestar conmigo, sentí su aura maligna detrás de mío. Un día de estos voy a explotar. Lo único que falta es que llegue a mi casa y Feliciano haya cocinado patatas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	6. Planes inesperados

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estos días han estado bastante más intranquilos. A pesar de eso, he tratado de no molestarme por cosas absurdas, lo cual es bastante difícil para mí. Ya llevo algún tiempo sin gritarle a Feliciano, he tratado de ser amable con mis compañeras de oficina…hasta he soportado a mi jefe sin quejarme, sobre todo después de lo que le pasó. Todo felicidad hasta ahí. Emma me ha estado tratando mejor…hasta antes de que pasara lo que pasó.

Ya les he contado que mi hermano Feliciano vive más con su jefe que conmigo. El asunto es que el fin de semana se fue a una conferencia afuera de la ciudad. Viajó el viernes por la noche y llegaría el domingo en la tarde. Siento decir que aparte de mi querido hermano, yo no tengo mayores amistades.

La verdad es que a diferencia de él, yo soy un ermitaño apático que suele vivir encerrado en su habitación con películas y latas de cerveza. Lo cual no significa que soy un borracho, ojo.

Se me hace difícil hacer amistades. Vale, no tengo amigos y si Feliciano no está conmigo, lo más seguro es que me la pase solo. Ese día en sí, el viernes, llegué del trabajo cansado. Mi jefe se la pasó hablándome de que ese día se iba a reunir con unos amigos que no había visto en mucho tiempo, me contó todos sus planes, como si me importaran, un poco más y me dice hasta lo que se iba a poner.

Me baje con dolor de cabeza y en lo único en que pensaba era en echarme a descansar. Había sido una semana difícil, con lo que le pasó a Antonio, ir a su casa, el motín que hicieron las de la oficina contra mí y la confesión de Emma. Los dos me daban vueltas, sólo necesitaba un descanso. Desde hace un buen tiempo necesitaba un descanso, hacer la cosas que disfrutaba antes.

Para el sábado, mis planes eran ver toda la maratón completa de las películas de "El Padrino" en el canal de películas clásicas. Pediría una pizza a domicilio y comprarme un six-pack de cerveza. El domingo dormiría hasta pasar el mediodía, almorzaría las sobras de la pizza y esperaría hasta que Feliciano regresara para hacer las compras en el supermercado. Placeres simples de la vida.

Entonces, les decía, llegué el viernes del trabajo y me eché a tomar mi siesta. Dormí un par de horas y me levanté casi como nuevo. Tomé un baño larguísimo, casi salgo despellejado. Me puse un buzo viejo, una sudadera que parecía trapo y un par de pantalones truchos. Cogí mi billetera y me fui al autoservicio de la esquina. Iba a comprar mi cerveza para mañana, algunas fritangas y un sándwich para ese día.

El lugar estaba lleno de ejecutivos que se irían de aguas por las noches, un grupo de muchachos comiendo tonterías antes de irse a una discoteca y un par de chicos que al parecer compraban un regalo a última hora. Había una cola larga, me puse a esperar.

Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y yo no llegaba a la caja. De pronto, entró él. Él, la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento. Maldita sea. Me puse la capucha de la sudadera para que no me viera. Parecía un delincuente. Sabía que no sólo me saludaría y se iría. Estaba en lo cierto.

-Lovino, ¡Qué coincidencia! Toda esta semana no sólo te veo en el trabajo.-Alguien me tocó el hombro y giré asustado. Me encontré con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.-dije casi en un gruñido.

-¿Esa marca de cerveza es buena?

-Pues, sí. Es la que yo tomo.

-Lo que pasa es que me han pedido llevar cerveza. Te conté que me iba a encontrar con unos amigos pero lamentablemente no puedo tomar alcohol. Por lo de la otra vez, ya sabes, estoy tomando antibióticos. De todas formas no quería llegar con las manos vacías.

-¿Usted no es de tomar cerveza?

-Pues prefiero el vino. También tomo whisky o ron. Pero cerveza no suelo tomar.-Claro, la cerveza es un trago barato. Déjela para los pobres como yo.

Inmediatamente, se fue a la heladera y apareció con unos cuatro six-packs de la misma cerveza que iba a comprar. Se puso atrás mío y comenzó a hablar como un loro. Como diez minutos después, pagué mis cosas, él también y salimos del lugar.

Me iba a pasar a despedir cuando un sujeto apareció de la nada y lo abrazó por detrás. El tipo tenía el cabello largo y rubio y una barba algo descuidada. Estaba vestido como un cocinero, con unos pantalones negros con rayas blancas y una especie de mandil-camisa.

-Antonio, mon ami. Qué feo gusto, nunca pensé que te gustara esa cerveza. Es horrible. Parece agua de fregar.-exclamó con un acento afrancesado. Lo miré enojado, pituquito de miércoles. Igual de pesado que su amiguito.

-No lo sé, nunca la he probado. Me la han recomendado.

-¿Quién? ¿Alguien que no tiene lengua definitivamente? Ahohohohon….-comenzó a reírse escandalosamente. Sonaba como una especie de sátiro sexual.

-Francis, para por favor. No sé qué haces acá, dijimos que nos encontraríamos en el club.

-Iba a pasarte a buscar a tu casa, mon cheri.

-Te dije que no era necesario.-Al parecer mi jefe parecía avergonzado. Yo no lo conozco pero ya sentía vergüenza ajena de ese tipo.

-Sabes que no es molestia…¿Quién es tu amiguito?-Su mirada se posó en mí, quien muy idiota me quedé parado ahí en vez de aprovechar la ocasión y escapar. El tal Francis soltó a Antonio y se puso a mi costado. Me rodeó con su brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo. Me quedé helado.

-Él es Lovino, trabaja conmigo en la empresa. Lovino, él es Francis, un amigo.

-Lovino…¿Es italiano tu nombre?-me preguntó hablándome casi en el oído. Se me escarapeló el cuerpo.

-Sí.-respondí escuetamente.

-Qué lindo. ¡Lindos recuerdos de Italia! La comida, la arquitectura, los paisajes, las mujeres…los hombres…-Mientras dijo eso, su brazo comenzó a bajar de mis hombro a mi brazo y lo apretó fuerte.

-Francis, déjalo. No todos están acostumbrados a tu cariño. Lo estás asustando.-Mi jefe vio mi cara de miedo. Lo único que faltaba era que me tocara el trasero.

-¡Francis, Antonio! ¿Ya comenzaron sin mí?-Atrás de mi jefe apareció otro sujeto, totalmente pálido, de cabello blanco y unos ojos que parecían rojos. Vestía un traje finísimo, lo sabía con sólo verlos y unos zapatos de marca. En la mano tenía una caja de whisky etiqueta azul, aterciopelada y con detalles dorados.

-¡Eh, Gilbert! ¡Has llegado temprano!-Antonio saludó efusivamente al tipo.

-¡Gil, querido!-Gracias al cielo, el sujeto afrancesado me dejó y se puso a manosear al recién llegado.-A diferencia de Antonio, tú sí que tienes buen gusto para el alcohol.

-Obviamente, ¿Esperabas menos del awesome yo? En verdad, no tuve tiempo de comprar nada. Cogí lo primero que encontré en casa.-¡¿Quién tiene un whisky carísimo y lo usa para emborracharse con los amigos?

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir yendo, mis queridos amigos. Tienen mucho que contarme.-exclamó Francis.-No por nada he pedido permiso en el restaurant. Gustav va a tener que ocuparse de todo en la cocina.

-Lo siento, creo que debo irme. Gracias.-Me despedí, debía irme. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo con ese trío de idiotas.

-¡Tú, chico! ¿No te conozco de algún lado?-El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Gilbert se quedó viéndome fijamente.

-Él trabaja en la empresa en mi departamento. Capaz te estás confundiendo con su hermano.-explicó mi jefe.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Él no es el secretario de Ludwig? El chico de nombre italiano…

-Feliciano es mi hermano, él trabaja como secretario del sub-gerente de la empresa en la que trabajo.

-Claro, claro. Ya me parecías conocido. Mi genialidad no me permite equivocarme. He visto a tu hermano varias veces en las reuniones de gerencia. Ese chico que se la pasa pegado a West como chicle.-Lo miré extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

-Lovino, él es Gilbert Beilchsmindt, el gerente de productos masculinos de la empresa e hijo del dueño. Su hermano, Ludwig, es el jefe de tu hermano.

-Perdón, nunca lo había visto. No sabía que era usted.

-Parece que el único que no tiene nada que ver en el asunto soy yo. No me está gustando el estar al margen.-agregó Francis.-Odio que me ignoren, queridos.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme. Les estoy quitando tiempo.-Ahora sí me tenía que ir, como sea.

-¿No quieres acompañarnos?-me ofreció Gilbert. Me quedé sorprendido.

-No creo que deba. Es una reunión entre amigos, sólo saldría sobrando.

-A mí me ha caído simpático el chiquillo. Creo que podríamos llevarlo con nosotros.-Miré a mi jefe y estaba molesto, lo noté.

-Por favor, no insistan. No los estoy despreciando pero me parece incorrecto.

-Lovino, creo que es una buena idea.-Mi jefe se puso al costado mío y me rodeó con un brazo. Sentí como si me estuviera protegiendo.-¿Si te lo pido yo, me dices que sí?-ahora me mostró una sonrisa amplia que no se notaba para nada fingida.

-Si me lo piden así, no puedo decir que no.-Mentí, mi primer día de descanso jodido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	7. Besos y confusiones

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Perdón por la demora…he estado muy ocupada con la universidad…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo creer que estos sujetos, de lejos unos tíos ricos con la plata para entrar a cualquier club carísimo, de los que se reservan el derecho de admisión y te sirven tragos caros de cortesía, se hayan ido al bar más trucho de la ciudad. El lugar donde me llevaron (obligado) era bastante feo.

Estaba lleno de borrachos de mala pinta, sus estantes tenían botellas de licor barato y todo olía a húmedo. Según ellos no iban a uno de mejor prestigio porque esos estaban llenos de ejecutivos que los conocían y que los verían en un estado muy lamentable y se decepcionarían demasiado.

Y es cierto. Nunca he visto a tres borrachos tan idiotas y detestables como ellos. Me daban vergüenza ajena. Y digo tres porque mi jefe mandó a volar su tratamiento médico y le dio parejo a la botella al igual que los otros dos. Obviamente, yo me comporté adecuadamente pues soy un caballero y nunca podría llegar a un estado tan lamentable.

No obstante, no sé qué rayos tenía ese trago que tomaban que me emborraché en un santiamén. El de la mala cabeza es mi hermano Feliciano ¡No yo!. ¡Yo aguanto varias botellas de cerveza seguidas sin que me provoque pestañear! ¡Ni qué decir del vino! Pero esa vez terminé mal, muy mal. ¿Habrá sido la mezcla?

Recuerdo que a la medianoche ya se habían tomado todos los six packs que había comprado mi jefe, la botella de whisky del tío albino y todas las botellas de vino que pidió el francés amariconado. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía cómo regresaría a casa. La única persona que podría llevarme era mi hermano, que estaba fuera de la ciudad en ese momento.

A las tres de la madrugada nos botaron del lugar pues debían cerrar. Los amigos de mi jefe querían seguirla pero este les dijo que no. Todos estábamos demasiado borrachos. Al hijo del presidente de la compañía lo vinieron a recoger en un auto negro con lunas polarizadas y al otro tío pervertido, y digo pervertido porque sé que me metió la mano varias veces durante la noche, se lo llevó un chico rubio y de lentes que lo vino a buscar muy molesto.

Me quedé en la acera afuera del local mirándome la cara con mi jefe. No pasaba un cochino taxi por esa pista. El lugar era horrible y sentía que en cualquier momento nos robarían, nos matarían y dejarían nuestros cuerpos tirados por ahí.

-¿Ahora que hacemos, Lovino? Parece que tendremos que caminar hasta la avenida.

-Hay que ser conscientes, todo lo que nos pueden hacer…porque…¿No se ha dado cuenta de lo horrible que es este lugar? Es realmente feo, no sé cómo rayos saldremos de aquí…ni siquiera mi hermano está en la ciudad como para venir a recogerme…y encima los dos estamos borrachos, usted más que yo porque tengo mucha más resistencia aunque si tuviera un carro a la mano no sé si podría manejar, aunque con el sueño y todo eso…-Cuando estoy ebrio, hablo mucho….y muy rápido.

-Estás más comunicativo que nunca.

-¡Le parece! No es así, y me pregunto por qué uno de sus amigos no le hizo el favor de llevarlo, porque para eso están los amigos ¿No?...Si yo tuviera amigos seguramente estarían aquí y no me dejarían que me pasara nada…pero como no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí aparte de Feliciano…por ser un maldito apático,..ni siquiera Emma me hace caso…¿Sabe por qué? ¡Porque lo prefiere usted! Con su encanto y todo lo demás…¡Maldición!.

-Lovino, no creo que estés bien, has comenzado a decir incoherencias.

-¡No son incoherencias, maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡¿Sabe quién tiene la culpa de todo? ¡La tiene usted! Y la maldita zorra de Emma y su pésimo gusto.-Estaba muy alterado, sentía el cuerpo hecho gelatina, mi cara estaba roja, y lo peor de todo…no podía medir mis palabras. Mi jefe estaba sorprendido.-¡¿Qué tiene usted que no tenga yo?

-Lovino, no sabía que Emma sentía algo por mí. Nunca hice nada para alentar ese sentimiento, es más, yo…

-¡Yo nada!-Me comencé a acercar de forma amenazadora, en mi triste opinión de borracho.-¿Cree que a las mujeres no les atrae su sonrisa estúpida, sus chistes baratos y su pose de galán latino de telellorona? Yo lo único que le provoco son celos…porque usted se la pasa llamándome, mandándome mails…además, de zorra es idiota.-Le comencé a golpear en el pecho con mis puños. En su borrachera, él trataba de cogerme las manos.

-Lovino, Lovino…¡LOVINO, CÁLMATE EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE!-Me quedé petrificado, con los ojos muy abiertos.-Así me gusta. Ahora vas a escucharme. A mí no me gusta en lo absoluto Emma, es una buena chica, linda y muy amable, pero nada más. ¿Sabes por qué me la paso detrás de ti todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué me subo a un autobús todos los días cuando realmente sí puedo manejar un carro? ¿Por qué me enfermé justamente en la fecha de entrega de cheques?.-Moví la cabeza en señal de negación.

De pronto, algo muy extraño pasó. Mi jefe me cogió del rostro y me plantó un beso en los labios. Toda la borrachera se me pasó en un segundo. No sé cuánto duró pero sentí que era una eternidad. Todo alrededor se me desdibujó. Me sentí perdido en un mar de emociones revueltas.

Mi mente me decía que escapara de ahí pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Algo me detenía. Finalmente, saqué fuerza y lo empujé, sólo recuerdo que me di media vuelta y salí corriendo. Mis piernas avanzaban lo más rápido posible. Ni bien llegué a la avenida, paré el primer taxi que vi. No pensé en todo lo que me puso pasar en el trayecto. Gracias a Dios tenía dinero en el bolsillo, pagué sin rechistar y subí a mi departamento. Entré al baño y me mojé la cara con agua fría. Me vi en el espejo y parecía un tomate, como si toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo se me hubiera ido a la cara.

-¡¿Quién se creía ese maldito bastardo como para darme mi primer beso?-Sí, leyeron bien. Mi primer beso. ¿Ya les había dicho que era un ermitaño?

Me tumbé en mi cama a pensar. Lo peor de todo es que no podía dormir. La escena me daba vueltas en la cabeza, una y otra vez. No sólo era la imagen, la sensación, mi cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo…¡No, no y no! No fue nada romántico. Fue asqueroso. Sí, así fue.

-¡No fue así! ¡¿A quién quieres engañar?-Me puse a gritar solo como un loco. Agradecí que Feliciano no estuviera ahí porque de lo contrario me hubiera llenado de preguntas.-¡No puedo creer que mi primer beso fuera con un hombre! ¡Y con ese idiota!-Me di vueltas para un lado y para el otro.-Estuvo…bien…-Eso es lo último que recuerdo, después me quedé dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol me dio por completo en la cara. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas el día anterior. Me dolía la cabeza como no tienen idea. Mi habitación apestaba a licor y vi que el reloj marcaba el medio día. Sin muchas ganas me metí a bañar, me puse ropa limpie y me volví a tirar en mi cama.

No tenía ganas de nada excepto ver a ese bastardo…y darle un golpe. ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué me gustó? Ni loco…jajaja…ja…ja…joder. Nunca me había sentido igual y para ser sincero, y es algo que sólo contaré aquí, la sensación no fue nada…desagradable.

No sé con qué cara regresaré a trabajar el lunes. No sé cómo podré mirarlo de nuevo después de lo que pasó. ¿Qué pensaría Emma? Parece que sus celos no estaban infundados. ¿Intuición femenina? Ahora, poniéndome a pensar con seriedad. Sin palabras, lo que mi jefe me quiso decir fue que…¿Yo le gusto? ¿Y yo qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Renunciar? Con lo que me costó conseguir este trabajo. ¿Pedir un traslado? Es lo más razonable. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado al ritmo de la oficina.

Aunque creo que eso no es lo peor. Lo más terrible es la posición en la que me encuentro. Un triángulo amoroso. A Emma le gusta el jefe, al jefe le gusto yo y a mí me gusta…¿Emma? Ya no es lo mismo del principio, ya no tengo las mismas esperanzas de que se fije en mí. Después de su confesión y sobretodo, de lo que pasó ayer…dudo que vuelva a sentir lo mismo. Parece que la llama se apagó…parece.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Recordé que lo había programado para que la alarma suene media hora antes de que empezara la maratón de "El Padrino". Ya no tenía ni ganas de verla. Ni había almorzado. Aunque tampoco quería salir a la calle. ¿Y si me lo encontraba? Lo único que me salvaría era el servicio de reparto a domicilio. Pedí pizza. Me llené la panza y me volví a echar en mi cama. Me puse a jugar un rato videojuegos, a hacer zapping, hasta a leer. Me puse mi pijama y me quedé dormido.

Como nunca, desperté temprano. ¿Saben por qué? Porque tuve un sueño húmedo, maldición. Un sueño bastante lúcido…que comenzaba yo rodeado de chicas hermosas queriéndome hacer cosas malas…hasta que todas se fueron transformando poco a poco en ese bastardo. Ahí me desperté. Estaba agitado. Mis pantalones, mojados. Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la cocina, detrás de ella está el lavadero e iría a coger ropa interior seca. Gran sorpresa me encontré en la sala. Un sujeto, que nunca había visto en mi vida, leía el periódico tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones. Era rubio y tenía el cabello engominado y peinado hacia atrás. Vestía terno y a su lado había varias maletas.

-¡Fratello! ¡Lo siento tanto! Tuvimos un percance y debimos regresar antes.-Feliciano se me pegó como chicle y comenzó a abrazarme.-¡Te veo bien! ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno en estos días?

¿Tuvimos? Si él viajo con su jefe…y tuvieron que regresar…entonces…¿Ese sujeto era su jefe? ¡Y yo en estas fachas! Ese tipo con pinta de nazi también sería mi jefe…¡Me he orinado encima! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Buebuebuenos días…Perdón…-Me metí a mi cuarto más rápido que inmediatamente a mi habitación. Feliciano sentirá mi ira más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	8. Problemas y tranquilidad

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Spamano…mi nueva obsesión ahohohohon..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….además quiero hacer algo largo…

Perdón por la demora…he estado muy ocupada con la universidad…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

Romano = Lovino

España = Antonio

Bélgica = Emma

Holanda = Vincent

P.D. = En un comienzo parece que va a ser un LovinoxBélgica…pero no se guíen por las apariencias….es un Spamano hecho y derecho….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los errores se comenten una sola vez. Si los repites, eso es estupidez. Y eso es claramente lo que hice. Bueno, comenzaré desde el principio.

A mi querido hermano se le ocurrió traer a su jefe a la casa. Les conté que me había orinado encima. Sé que el sujeto me vio pero para no hacerme pasar vergüenza hizo como si nada. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía cuando irse. Su cara de sargento me daba miedo. Comer con él en la mesa hizo que el desayuno supiera a café, o más bien, a patata. Sé que no me ha hecho nada, pero me da mala espina.

Siempre me pareció malcriado pararme de la mesa si había personas comiendo allí. La verdad, no. Pero si tu jefe está ahí, que más queda. Dios me salvó y entró una llamada, me paré como un rayo y fui por el teléfono. No fue tan grata que digamos.

-Feli, ¿A qué no adivinas quién soy? El abuelo Roma se ha acordado de ti y por fin he encontrado un teléfono para poder llamarte.

-Soy Lovino.-dije secamente. Está claro a cuál de los dos prefiere el abuelo.

-Ahhhh, Lovino. ¿Qué milagro estás despierto a estas horas? Recién deben ser las nueve por allá, tú recién pasado al mediodía vuelves a tomar conciencia.

-Si quieres hablar con Feliciano te lo paso.

-No seas así con tu abuelo, Lovi. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Perdón "abuelo" pero el que quería hablar con Feliciano eras tú. Dijiste bien "Feli" no "Lovi".-Ahora estaba molesto. Siempre es lo mismo, yo no cuento en lo mínimo para él. Sólo cuando Feliciano no está disponible se da cuenta de mi existencia.

-¿Por qué eres así Lovi? Quiero enterarme de lo que le pasa a mi querido nieto. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿Por qué será, no? Capaz porque poco te importa lo que haga. No finjas, no te quieras hacer el abuelo amoroso conmigo ahora. Feliciano está ocupado y yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Adiós.-Corté.

Es cierto todo lo que dije. Desde que tengo uso de razón, el abuelo siempre tuvo mayor afinidad por mi hermano. En verdad, todas aquellas personas que nos conocen lo prefieren a él antes que a mí. No los culpo, pero mi carácter ha sido causa y consecuencia. Regresé a la mesa, la cara de macho-patatas no era tan abominable, repito, tan.

-¿Quién era, fratello? No te ves bien, ve.-me preguntó Feliciano con su usual inocencia. No tengo nada contra mi hermano. Es el tipo de persona que agrada a todos.

-El cochino tele marketing. Parece que no comprenden que la gente no quiere comprar nada a estas horas en domingo.-mentí y mi muy tonto hermano lo va a creer.-¡Me enojan demasiado esos desconsiderados!

-Depende, si son vendedores de comida los escucho. Si no les cuelgo, ve.-Les dije, inocente Feliciano. De repente, sonó el timbre.

-Mejor yo abro, ve. No vayan a ser repartidores de publicidad y los terminas golpeando.

-Tú quédate con la visita, Feliciano. Yo voy a ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ? Señor, si yo soy bueno, si yo no hago nada malo…

-Hola, Lovino. ¿Qué tal dormiste? Me he…¨PLUUUUUUUUMMMM*-Bastardo a la vista, mejor le cierro la puerta en la cara, me meto en mi cama otra vez y duermo. Si me vuelvo a levantar, el día será diferente.-¡Lovino! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Yo no he dormido en toda la noche pensando en ti! ¡Por favor, ábreme!-Mi hermano y su jefe me miraban desconcertados.

-Esa es la voz de Antonio, creo reconocerla.-exclamó el tío cara de nazi.

-Es cierto, ve. A mí también me parece que es la de él. ¿Está afuera, fratello?-Encima de-arghhhh-besarme…¡No tiene por qué hacerme pasar vergüenza!

-¡¿Me escuchas, Lovino? ¡No voy a poder vivir tranquilo si no hablo contigo!-siguió chillando. Yo lo mato. Salí corriendo, abrí la puerta…

-¡¿Qué coños quieres? ¿No te bastó con lo de ayer? Si quieres seguir molestándome te digo desde ahora que le pongas un alto porque no te soporto ni una más.-Lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y comencé a gritarle. Cuando me tomé el tiempo para mirarlo de cerca, vi que sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía unas ojeras horrorosas. Parecía un zombie.

-Hola, Lovino. Sólo quiero hablar un segundo contigo. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Realmente debo hablar contigo, sobre lo de ayer.

-No tengo nada que hablar al respecto. Pensaré que nada pasó, usted estaba borracho y yo también. Punto.

-No es así de simple.

-Sí es así de simple. No sé qué tipo de inclinaciones tenga usted o si acostumbra a acosar a sus empleados pero yo paso. Capaz es un juego para usted, pero andar besando a la gente por ahí es asqueroso.

-No ando besando a la gente por ahí.

-¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un saxofón?

-Me refiero a que no voy por la calle besando a cualquiera. Sólo fue a ti.

-¿Le parece poco o qué?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Fue en serio!

-¿EN SERIO? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A qué le gusto?-me comencé a reír. Soy tan cruel conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué yo no podría gustarle?

-Sí

-…

-…

¿En serio?-lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Claro.-Era una broma, eso era.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Burlarse de la gente de esta forma es horrible! ¡Es igual que mi abuelo! Pretende que le crea, ¿Verdad?-Me di media vuelta. Sólo quería enterrar mi cara en la almohada. Él me cogió del brazo y me jaló.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

-¡Porque yo a nadie le caigo bien!. ¿Me entiende? Ni a mi propia familia. Soy invisible para todos, a mi abuelo, a Emma…ahora vienes pretendiendo que yo te crea.

-¡¿No has visto todo lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo? Seguirte en el bus, buscarte en el almuerzo, enfermarme en plena fecha de pagos…todo por estar contigo. Entiendo que lo de ayer fue agresivo, pero…¡No me haces ningún caso! Sigues con lo de Emma por aquí, Emma por allá…encima crees que me gusta Emma. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que des cuenta de que me gustas como no tienes idea?

-¿Por qué yo?-Sólo quería llorar y no sabía por qué. No me sentía triste, algo abrumado, hasta ¿Feliz?. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sé.-Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me dio un beso en la cabeza.-No lo sé.-repitió. Ya entienden lo que les dije al principio. Los errores se comenten una sola vez. Si los repites, eso es estupidez. Y yo estúpidamente me dejé…capaz no tan estúpidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentí una de las puertas del pasadizo abrirse. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar. Detrás de ella salió mi vecina. Se llama Elizabeta y es algo rara. A veces sale de su casa disfrazada como si fuera a robar un banco y regresa con varias bolsas llenas de revistas y libros. Una vez se le cayó una al frente mío. Creo que tenía un dibujo de dos chicos besándose o algo así. Casi le da un infarto esa vez.

Todos los viernes tiene reuniones con un montón de chicas en su casa, y todo el edificio se da cuenta porque hacen una bulla terrible Gritan como si las estuvieran matando. Pero, regresando al tema, ella salió de su apartamento, no vestida como les había contado. Tenía un traje elegante.

-Hola, Lovino…¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-Me había olvidado la posición en la que estaba. Se quedó mirándome unos segundos y luego miró a mi jefe. Una sonrisa extraña se le formó en la boca.

-Perdón, no los interrumpo. Mejor me voy, tengo una entrevista y no puedo llegar tarde.-En ese momento, no sé porque vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de la revista de esa vez.

-¡Oye! ¡No interrumpes nada!-No me hizo caso. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Que la pases lindo, Lovino!

-¡No la voy a pasar lindo!

-¡A qué sí!-Me guiñó un ojo y desapareció. Me asomé a la ventana y al verla salir del edificio le grité a todo pulmón.

- ¡Muérete loca del demonio!

-¡Que te jodan! ¡Y bien duro! Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día no me jodieron, ni lo van a hacer en mucho tiempo. Me cogieron sensible por lo de mi abuelo. No crean que soy fácil y le digo que sí a todo aquél que se me propone…como si tuviera una larga lista. ¡Que le quede bien claro que un abrazo no significa que le he dicho que sí! Él se fue a los pocos minutos. Dijo que podría vivir feliz ahora que había hablado conmigo. ¿Habré dicho que sí en algún momento y no me di cuenta? Sigo molesto, que no se equivoque.

Me regresé a dormir a mi casa. Increíblemente el jefe de mi hermano seguía metido ahí. Estoy empezando a sospechar. ¿Acaso ese sujeto no tiene familia? Feliciano tiene que rendirme cuentas, no por nada soy el hermano mayor y ahora que el bueno para nada de mi abuelo no está en casa soy yo el que debe poner todo en orden en esta casa, figurativamente, porque el que limpia es Feliciano.

Ya de noche salí al supermercado a comprar una pizza congelada. El vago de mi hermano no cocinó y yo tuve que levantarme a buscar comida. Después de comérmela toda me fui directo a mi cama, tengo que acostarme temprano. Mañana hay que trabajar. Menuda sorpresa que me llevé.

-¡Salte de mi cama, Feliciano!

-Fratello, hace mucho tiempo que no dormimos juntos, ve.

-¡Tenemos más de veinte años! ¡Lárgate maldición! Estoy cansado y quiero dormir tranquilo.

-Pero has dormido todo el día, ve.

-¡¿Y tú qué? Todo el día junto con ese sujeto. Será tu jefe, pero que venga a tu casa un domingo, eso es demasiado.

-¿Qué estás pensando, fratello?

-Nada-gruñí. No me gusta para nada esas juntas de mi hermano.

-¿Estás celoso de que ya no pase tiempo contigo, ve?

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, puedes tener razón. ¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana? "¡Lovino! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Yo no he dormido en toda la noche pensando en ti! ¡Por favor, ábreme!"-Feliciano comenzó a imitar a mi jefe.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero.-Dime lo que haces con tu jefe y yo te digo lo que pasa con el mío.

-Yo hago con mi jefe lo mismo que tú con el tuyo, ve.-Abrí mucho los ojos.-¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? Estás teniendo un romance con él.

-¡¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo normal?

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Cállate.

-¡Sí lo es! Uuuuuuuuuuuh, Lovino. Te me estás adelantando.

-¿Adelantando? ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu jefe?

-Mejor me regreso a mi cama. Buenas noches, fratello.-Feliciano se paró y se fue dando saltitos.

-¡No te vas a ir hasta que te aclares! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y merezco una explicación!-Me quedé hablando solo. ¡Qué vida la mía, arrgggh!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…no se confíen pero esto es un Spamano-…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	9. Esto no está bien

Hola a todos!.. …

Perdón por la demora…(ya debería cansarme de repetir eso pero se las merecen) pero este fic no pienso dejarlo y realmente trataré de actualizarlo más seguido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este lunes sería un día completamente normal. Eso era lo que me repetí una y otra vez todo el camino al trabajo. Aunque siendo sincero, eso sería completamente ilógico. No es porque mi jefe acaba de declarárseme, luego de que me besó. Luego de que me diera mi primer beso, para ser más claro. No es por eso. No es porque tengo que ver su puñetera cara ocho horas al día y tiempo extra. Claro que esa no es la razón.

No es porque la chica que me gusta, léase Emma, está enamorada de ese jefe. Y cuando se entere lo que hicimos, borro eso. ¡Lo que me hizo! Porque yo soy una víctima de acoso laboral, que les quede claro. Se enfadará mucho conmigo y me odiará. Ella cree que soy su aliado en su panorama romántico, que la apoyaré a conseguirse el corazón del idiota ese. Pero no. ¡Él me prefirió a mí! Y no acabo de decir esto último con un tono de orgullo. Ni se lo imaginen. Sólo que…¡Que sufra por no haberse enamorado de mí! Sí, eso es. Es venganza. _Vendetta._

-Hola Lovino. ¿Qué tal?-La voz de Emma me sacó de mis pensamientos. No era su dulce y afable tono usual. No, ella ahora hablaba con los dientes apretados, tanto que podía sentirlos rechinar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada prendida en odio.-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? Es obvio que te acuerdas, porque somos amigos.-Inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia mi escritorio, o más bien el lugar que solía ocupar al lado del suyo.

¡Esperen! Mi escritorio no estaba. ¿Acaso había sido despedido? Quizás por lo que pasó el sábado. La comisión de ética de la empresa se enteró del beso con mi jefe y me ha despedido por mantener relaciones amorosas con otro empleado y qué rayos estoy diciendo. No pasó nada ese día, me prometí olvidarlo. ¿Y del abrazo del día siguiente? Eso fue porque tenía la guardia baja. ¡No, no puede ser! Nadie había visto eso, no tendría por qué afectar mi trabajo.

-Has sido transferido a la oficina del jefe. Tu escritorio lo han puesto allí dentro.-exclamó ella tratando de mantener la calma.

Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Miré hacia el fondo de la habitación y vi que la oficina del jefe había sido ampliada. Y dentro de ella habían colocado mi escritorio, con todas las cosas que tenía encima tal y como las había dejado. Reí nervioso, tratando de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ese maldito bastardo, se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Y yo sería acosado a puerta cerrada donde nadie podría salvarme.

-¡Permiso, permiso!-Unos empleados entraron precipitadamente al lugar cargando otro escritorio.

Miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba el sub-gerente de la empresa, Gilbert Beildschmidt. Todas las empleadas se levantaron de sus asientos, algo sorprendidas. Alguien con un cargo tan alto dentro de la empresa, más aún el hijo del dueño, nunca había visitado nuestra oficina. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

-Perdónenme, señoras por asustarlas pero no es nada grave. Pueden regresar o más bien empezar sus labores. Yo sólo venía a supervisar la colocación de este nuevo mobiliario.-

Todas, digo todos, no puedo olvidarme que yo pongo la hombría, aparte del bastardo, dentro de esa oficina, respiramos aliviados. Todos hasta que me acordé que mi problema seguía en pie. Me quedé parado mirando cómo esos hombres no sólo colocaban el escritorio en mi antigua sitio sino que también una silla, una computadora, útiles de escritorio y otras cosas que deberían servir para trabajar.

-Amigo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y vi que era el susodicho sub-gerente. Traté de mirarlo con la cara más amable que pude.

-No soy tu amigo.-susurré para mis adentros.-Sí me acuerdo de usted.-dije escuetamente.

Después de todas las estupideces que le vi hacer el sábado en plena borrachera cómo no acordarme. Debí haberlo filmado y entregado el video a la gerencia para que vieran la clase de tipos que tenían en sus puestos. Tipos, en plural, porque mi jefe no se salva.

-¿Llegaste bien a tu casa ese día?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era algo de amabilidad o quería saber algo más.

-¿Por qué no habría de llegar bien? Digo, los taxis son seguros en esta ciudad. La mayoría, creo.

-Oh, bueno.-espetó algo desilusionado.-Es tonto pensar que se pudiera manejar con una borrachera encima, muy irresponsable. Yo pensé que…nada. No había llevado auto.-dijo mientras movía una mano como si tratara de disipar una idea. Luego miró hacia ambos lados como tratando de ver si había alguien lo suficientemente cerca y me jaló del brazo, tratando de acercarme hacia él.-Sabes, nadie debería enterarse de esa reunión, ni de lo que hacemos ni adónde vamos. Espero tu discreción. ¿Está bien?-exclamó con una voz muy baja y guiñándome un ojo.

-No hay problema por ello.-Aunque ganas sí tenía de delatarlos.

-Bien, siento hacerte gastar tu tiempo. Puedes comenzar a trabajar.-Sonrió dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-No puedo. Acaban de meter mi escritorio a la oficina del jefe y no puedo entrar porque la llave la tiene él y todavía no ha llegado.-dije sin tratar de encubrir mi molestia. El tal Gilbert comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Lo miré indignado. ¿Tenía algo de gracioso?

-Perdóname. No es nada. Algo gracioso de lo que me acordé.-trató de calmarse inútilmente. Hasta que le entró un acceso de tos.-Lamento haberte cambiado de lugar pero una nueva trabajadora se incorporará a la oficina. Fue por orden mía. No culpes a nadie más ¿Está bien?-No sé porque pero creo que este sujeto sabe algo de más. Oh sí, lo olvidaba, es amigo de mi jefe y debe haberle contado todo. Por lo menos no fue a voluntad del bastardo, sino de este bastardo.

-Gilbert ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-Una voz femenina llamaba desde afuera. Sentí un calambre en el cuello. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser ella. Mi vida estará doblemente perdida si es quien creo que es. El mismo diablo hecho mujer.

-Espera, Elizabeta. Todo quedará listo en unos minutos.-

Oficialmente estoy muerto. ¿De todas las mujeres o personas cual sea su sexo, no importa, que pudieran venir a trabajar a esta cochina oficina por qué tenía que ser ella? Ahora lo recuerdo, el traje elegante. Debió haberse presentado a una entrevista de trabajo. No, no puede ser. ¿En domingo? Quizás otro fue el motivo, el cual no debería importarme.

Sólo debo concentrarme en su presencia cerca mio. Gilbert salió unos minutos de la habitación y creo que se puso a conversar con ella. Yo me quedé ahí, parado como un idiota mientras Emma no dejaba de mirarme cada pocos segundos. Cuando cruzaba su mirada con la mía trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

-Escuchaste. ¿Verdad? Fue por órdenes mayores lo de mi traslado.-le dije como si tratara de disculparme.

-No te he preguntado nada, Lovino. Me imagino que así es mejor, digo, podrás darme información de primera mano.-Me guiñó un ojo y siguió en sus labores, para luego de unos segundos hacer un gesto de fastidio pensando que ya no la veía.

No sé ni por qué me preocupo por ella. Debería sacármela de la cabeza. No es la Emma que conocí en un principio, amable, linda, adorable. Por lo menos me ofrecía su amistad desinteresadamente. No puedes obligar a nadie a que tenga sentimientos por ti pero por lo menos puedes entablar una relación honesta en la cual no te traten como una simple conexión. No la va a tener fácil, eso que lo sepa desde ahora.

Unos diez minutos después los trabajadores terminaron de instalar todo y Gilbert entró a la oficina con la susodicha. Traté de ocultarme detrás de una columna pero ella me divisó antes, agarrándome en pleno acto. Sonrió maliciosamente y se frotó las palmas de las manos.

-Bueno señoras y…señor, antes de irme deseaba presentarles a la nueva trabajadora del departamento. Ella es Elizabeta Herdevary y desde hoy comenzará a laborar con ustedes.-Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a sentar a donde era mi lugar. Gilbert se despidió y cuando pasó a retirarse entró cierto bastardo, muy apurado, parecía que había corrido en el trayecto.

-Tarde, estoy muy tarde. Perdonen la tardan…¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó mi jefe a su amigo, sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

-¿Todavía con el capricho de usar el transporte público?

-Algo así.-Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar la razón de la presencia del sub-gerente de la empresa en esa pequeña sección de la misma-¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-No, sólo tienes una nueva trabajadora. Elizabeta, tu jefe. Antonio, Elizabeta será la nueva ayudante de contabilidad.-Mi jefe miró a la susodicha y esta le sonrió de vuelta. Luego me miró alarmado y después a su amigo.

-Nadie se va a ir. Me debes una. Ya te enterarás.-Gilbert le dio una palmada en el hombro a mi jefe y se fue. Lo último que dijo fue casi en un susurro.-Después te llamo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de que Gilbert se fuera, Antonio, digo, el bastardo, se dirigió a su oficina, haciéndole un gesto a Elizabeta de que se esperara. Al encontrarme en la puerta me miró desconcertado, creo que angustiado.

-Buenos días, Lovino. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Sólo esperaba que viniera para que me abra la puerta.

-¿Que te abra la puerta?-me preguntó extrañado.

-Quiero trabajar.-le dije irritado. Este tipo es el jefe de esta oficina y es el último en enterarse de todo. Hay algo raro en la contratación de Elizabeta como para que ni el mismo jefe sepa de ello.

-Perdón. No te comprendo. ¿Algún papel que deba firmar?-Me limité a señalarle mi escritorio ubicado al lado del suyo. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.-Yo, esto, esta no fue mi decisión. Yo recién me entero.-trató de decir algo entrecortado.-Si deseas puedo revertir todo. No quiero que te sientas incómodo. Ya sabes, por lo del sábado.-Parecía que quien estaría más incómodo con esta situación sería él. Realmente le afectó haberme besado ese día. ¿Todavía se sentirá culpable?

-No se preocupe. No me va a pasar nada por trabajar cerca de usted. ¿No es cierto?-Mentí, bueno, realmente no me pasaría nada.

-Claro, ¿Qué podría pasarte?-rio fuertemente mientras buscaba las llaves de la oficina en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero. Yo pasé de frente a sentarme a mi escritorio.-Bien, hablaré con la chica nueva. Cómo odio que Gilbert haga lo que se le dé la gana sin ni siquiera hacerme partícipe. La empresa no es su sala de juegos. No debe traer amiguitas aquí.-murmuró para sí mismo, o eso creía porque lo escuché perfectamente.

Se acercó a Elizabeta y habló con ella por varios minutos. Luego volvió a la oficina y se puso a trabajar. Era muy extraño, más bien, él estaba extraño. No me dirigió palabra alguna hasta la hora del almuerzo. Creo que ni me miró. Cada vez que hablaba por teléfono lo hacía casi en un susurro, trataba de no hacer ningún ruido. Eso de no quererme hacer sentir incómodo estaba causando todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué este sujeto tiene que irse hacia los extremos?

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar sólo se paró y abandonó la oficina. En ese momento me di cuenta que tampoco había llevado la lonchera en donde guardaba su almuerzo. Sólo me quedaba almorzar con Emma. Esta situación estaba peor que antes. Tomé mi comida y me acerqué a mi querida amiga. Léase esto con sarcasmo.

-¿El jefe no se ha quedado a almorzar contigo?-me preguntó socarronamente.

-Ni conmigo ni contigo porque siempre almorzaba con los dos.-espeté tratando de ocultar mi molestia. Elizabeta estaba sentada al costado, aún con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando me miraba.

-Nunca pensé que trabajaríamos juntos, Lovino. Ni que encontraría a una antigua amiga aquí.-exclamó dirigiendo su mirada a Emma.-¿Amigas? ¿Encima eso?

-Yo tampoco, Elizabeta. Me parece extraño que hayas entrado como asistente de contabilidad, siendo yo el contador aquí y considerando que ni el mismo jefe de esta sección estaba enterado.

-Así son las contrataciones en las grandes empresas. Deben haber visto en las estadísticas que la cantidad de trabajo aumentaría para ti y que necesitarías algo de ayuda. ¿O en qué estás pensado?

-En nada, debe ser por eso.-Esa no me la creo. Esta chica conoce al sub-gerente personalmente, de eso estoy seguro. Ha entrado aquí por sus conexiones.

-Me imagino que no deseas almorzar solo. ¿Verdad?-dijo Emma al ver que yo seguía ahí con mi lonchera en la mano.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo ir a la cafetería.-Prefería comer solo antes que estar entre ese par de cacatúas.

-Claro que no, aquí hay espacio para alguien más. Siéntate con nosotras.-Elizabeta jaló una silla que estaba cerca y justamente la colocó entre ellas dos. Me sentía peor que con el bastardo tratando de ignorarme toda la mañana.

-Dijiste que eran amigas. ¿Puedo preguntar en dónde se conocieron?-Traté de verme interesado pero en verdad me importaba un rábano, o una patata, que me importa menos, su vida.

-Éramos vecinas durante la infancia. Lamentablemente, por cosas del destino, yo tuve que regresarme a Hungría, que es en realidad mi país de origen y le perdí el rastro.-comenzó a relatar Elizabeta.

-Tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos, Eli.-exclamó Emma, mirándome como si yo estuviera sobrando. De repente algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Elizabeta nos había visto, a mi jefe y a mí abrazándonos el día anterior. No podía contarle nada a Emma.

No fue hasta que terminamos de almorzar que me quedé a solas con Elizabeta mientras Emma iba al baño. Quería decirle que cerrara su boca con doble candado y soldadura con respecto a lo que había visto. Pero fue ella quien lo sacó a flote primero.

-Lovi, Lovi, parece que te he hecho un favor con mi llegada aquí.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices.

-Las puertas cerradas dan más privacidad.-dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-No es lo que tú crees.

-Yo no creo en nada. Yo me guio de lo que ven mis ojos.

-Tú no viste absolutamente nada.

-No me hagas pasar por ciega y tonta. A mí ningún jefe que he tenido me ha abrazado nunca. Ni me ha acariciado como cierto señor hizo contigo ayer.

-Bien, exactamente fue eso lo que pasó. Ahora debo pedirte un favor.-Quería que me viera tranquilo mientras decía aquello pero tartamudeé un poco al último.

-¿Un consejo?-dijo ella con el rostro iluminado.

-UN FAVOR.-gruñí, mirándola amenazadoramente. Ella se tiró hacia el respaldar de su silla en sobresalto.-No le cuentes nada a Emma. Nada de lo que viste.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-exclamó tratando de lucir inocente.

-Ya te enterarás por qué. Yo no debo contártelo. Sólo espero que no le digas nada.

-Bueno, me imagino que tienes tus reservas al respecto. No sé cómo es la política de la empresa con respecto a las relaciones sentimentales entre empleados.

-¡No hay ninguna relación sentimental! ¡Maldición!-grité, pero al recordar que Emma todavía estaba en el baño me callé de inmediato.-No te imaginas cosas que no son. Y así la hubiera te estoy pidiendo que no comentes nada. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Bien, Lovino. Seré una tumba.-prometió haciendo como si cerrara sus labios como una cremallera.

-Bien, Elizabeta. Espero que así sea.-Inmediatamente me puse de pie y regresé a mi escritorio. Dije lo que tenía que decir, no tenía por qué seguir aguantándolas.

Y así terminó la hora del almuerzo y volví a mis labores y volvía también a ser ignorado por mi jefe. Eso me resultaba terriblemente incómodo. Ya me había acostumbrado a que me molestara, a su sonrisa estúpida, sus chistes malos, su pose de galán barato, me había acostumbrado a que me prestara atención. Digo, nunca nadie se había fijado en mí y pues no estaba mal captar la mirada de alguien de vez en cuando. Algo debo de hacer para resolver esto. Aunque no crean que me importa mucho, la verdad. Es solo que, ustedes ya saben…yo me entiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

P.D. = Quizás ya lo vieron pero no hace mal compartir. Aquí está el link del video promocional de la nueva temporada de Hetalia: (http) (:/www.) ( ) (/watch?feature=) (player_embedded) (&v=rKNekMjAbXM#t=3s)

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	10. Exijo una explicación

Hola a todos!.. …

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Algunas malas palabras (Lovino's Trade Mark), usaré los nombres humanos de cada país, universo alterno, Lovino point of view….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperé pacientemente a la hora de salida, cada minuto se hizo una eternidad. Sentía el tic-tac del reloj retumbar en mis oídos. No podía trabajar, mi mente se distraía a cada segundo. Realmente no sabía por qué me molestaba tanto que el bastardo me ignorara. Toda la tarde fue lo mismo. Me sentía un mueble. Ni una mirada, nada. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida pensé salté de mi silla como si tuviera un resorte debajo. Sentía mi corazón acelerado. ¿Qué era lo que le diría exactamente? ¿Que me prestara atención? ¿Que me sentía invisible? Se supone que no debería interesarme. No pude decir nada. No tenía nada que decir al fin y al cabo. Él acomodó sus cosas y se fue inmediatamente, espetando un "adiós" entre dientes.

Regresé solo en el autobús después de un buen tiempo. Ya casi me olvidaba como era pasar ese tiempo muerto en silencio. Llegué a pensar que hasta mi hermano sería una buena compañía. Pero ese idiota ahora vive con su jefe y no conmigo. Bueno, no. Pero para lo único que viene a la casa es para dormir. Me estoy quedando solo y no me gusta la sensación.

Borren la anterior frase. Prefiero estar solo. Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con una sorpresa. No muy agradable, valgan verdades. El recibidor estaba lleno de maletas. Y en el sillón había un señor que parecía haberse rostizado en una parrilla, vestido con una camisa de flores y tomando cerveza. De no ser porque empezó a hablar hubiera llamado a la policía. Era mi abuelo. Había arribado de su viaje por toda Europa. No lo veía desde hace meses. Estaba bronceado como un camarón, más gordo y con el cabello aclarado por el sol.

-¡Lovi! Muchacho, el abuelo finalmente ha regresado al nido.-exclamó alegre, demasiado para mi gusto, parándose del sillón y estirando sus brazos para darme un abrazo.

-Hubieras regresado a tu casa.-gruñí por lo bajo.-Feliciano no viene hasta más tarde. Te vas a quedar dormido antes de que llegue y nadie va a poderte llevar a casa.

-Lovino, tú también eres mi nieto. Vengo a visitarlos a los dos. Les he traído algunas cosas que he comprado y también quiero hablar con ustedes. Saber qué han estado haciendo, contarles de mi viaje.

-¿Por qué últimamente siento que quieres hacerte el interesado conmigo cuando tú y yo muy bien sabemos que no es así? Yo sé que Feliciano siempre ha sido tu favorito y me molesta mucho esa actitud tuya. Ya estoy grande y ya no me importa.

-Está bien, Lovino.-Suspiró y me miró fijamente, con un tono de dolor en sus ojos.- Sé que es tonto pensar que puedo cambiar ahora lo que hice, o más bien lo que no hice en el pasado. Pero nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo. Te he pedido perdón muchas veces, sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?-dije desafiante.-Simplemente dejemos todo ahí. Yo no quiero recuperar el tiempo con un sujeto que no hizo nada por salvarme del infierno que eran esas casas. Te llevaste a Feliciano y me dejaste a mi suerte.

-No fue fácil. Después del accidente de tus padres, yo sufrí demasiado por obtener la custodia de Feliciano. Ya estaba retirado del ejército y recibía una miseria de pensión. Los jueces no querían dejarme a dos niños a mi cargo, sólo me entregaron al menor. Por eso te pusieron en los hogares sustitutos. No había nadie en la familia que pudiera recibirte.

-¡Excusas! Si realmente lo hubieras querido hubieras luchado por tenerme a tu lado. Pero eso ya pasó. No te prohíbo que vengas a ver a Feliciano ni nada parecido. Solamente no quieras mostrarte como el abuelo cariñoso y preocupado. Mantengamos la distancia y todo estará bien.

-¡Lo hice! Hice todo lo posible. Quizás pude haberme esforzado más, no lo sé. Pero hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance.-Casi ni escuché las últimas palabras, me fui directo a mi habitación. Me dolía la cabeza, con todo lo que había pasado en el día, lo del bastardo, Emma, Elizabeta y ahora el abuelo. Me tomé una pastilla para dormir, cosa rara en mí pues normalmente no necesito de esa clase de ayuda. Me quedé dormido ni bien mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Todo estaría bien al día siguiente, el abuelo se debería de haber ido a su casa y yo feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Feliciano?! ¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a dormir contigo! Estamos muy grandecitos para esas tonterías.- Menudo enojo el que me llevé cuando descubrí a Feliciano metido en mi cama a la hora de levantarme. De una patada lo boté y cayó de bruces todavía dormido.

-No es que yo quisiera, fue por motivos de fuerza mayor, ve.-respondió desde el suelo, mascullando cada palabra.

-¿Ahora una arañita insignificante o una sombra en la pared es motivo de fuerza mayor? ¿Cuándo te vas a hacer hombre?

-_Fratello_, es por el abuelo. Él se ha quedado en mi habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-salté como endemoniado de mi cama y me puse de pie inmediatamente. No creía lo que estaban escuchando mis oídos.-¿Y su casa? ¿Acaso se quedaron conversando hasta tan tarde que no pudo tomar un taxi e irse?

-Lovino, escúchame sin enojarte.

-¡Ya estoy enojado!

-El abuelo ya no tiene casa. Me lo ha dicho ayer. Se la han embargado. Tenía muchas deudas con el fisco.

-¿Y sí tenía dinero para mandarse mandar a Europa por meses? Feliciano, comprendo que todavía guardes inocencia en esa pequeña cabecita tuya. Pero siempre quise creer que no eras un idiota.

-Ha hecho unos malos manejos con el dinero y no tiene a dónde ir. Somos su única familia y no podemos abandonarlo. Va a quedarse con nosotros hasta que arregle toda esta situación, serán unos meses.

-¡¿Meses?!-chillé desesperado.-¿Y quién tiene dinero para mantener una boca más? Con las justas nos mantenemos a nosotros mismos. Mi sueldo no es la gran cosa, sólo hago las cuentas en una oficina y tú eres un simple ayudante. Aunque más pareces el amante de tu jefe, pero me imagino que no cobras por eso.

-¡_Fratello_! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con el abuelo? ¿Qué ha hecho él para que merezca todo ese odio tuyo?-Feliciano se puso de pie y me increpó molesto. A él nunca le habían contado toda la historia completa. Era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces. Desde que él tiene uso de razón hemos sido una familia feliz, no tiene ni idea por lo que yo pasé antes de reunirnos.

-Cosas que ya no vienen al caso.-respiré profundamente, si no lo hacía la cabeza me explotaría en mil pedazos.-Está bien. El abuelo se quedará en la casa y tú te quedarás en mi habitación. ¿Solucionado el asunto?

-No te ves seguro de eso.

-No importa, de todas maneras yo no voy a quedarme aquí. Él se queda y yo me voy.-exclamé en un gruñido. No me importó dejar a Feliciano hablando solo. Me fui a duchar, tenía otro largo día de trabajo duro al frente. Desde la ducha escuchaba sus quejas y sus gritos hasta que se calló y se fue de la habitación.

Cuando salí cambiado, listo para tomar mi desayuno, los encontré a ambos charlando muy felices en la mesa. El abuelo jaló una silla como invitándome a sentarme. La comida se veía deliciosa, él siempre fue un buen cocinero. Siempre se pavoneaba que el batallón al que pertenecía comía mejor que los reyes aun estando en el campo de batalla. Feliciano aprendió de él, aunque le faltaba bastante para igualarlo. Pero me contuve. No le iba a aceptar nada.

-Buenos días, debo irme. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en la oficina.-paporreteé apresurado. Tomé mi maletín y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Fratello, tú nunca sales tan temprano para el trabajo.-añadió el siempre inoportuno Feliciano. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Pero siempre hay una primera vez. Vuelvo en la noche.-Di un portazo y abandoné el edificio rápidamente. No quería que mi hermano me siguiera.

Compré el periódico antes de subirme al autobús y durante todo el trayecto leí la sección de clasificados. Busqué alguna habitación en alquiler, algo cómodo, con todo lo que pudiera necesitar para vivir los siguientes meses. Y todo lo que encontré cumplía esa condición. Lamentablemente todo estaba fuera de mi alcance. Demasiado caro. Algo tenía que hacer para salir de esa casa, definitivamente allí no me iba a quedar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El portero de la empresa me quedó mirando extrañado al verme llegar tan temprano, casi siempre llegaba con las justas, corriendo desde el paradero hasta sentarme en mi escritorio. Lo saludé y me fui de frente a mi oficina. Raro fue lo que me encontré dentro. Nuevamente unos trabajadores sacaban un escritorio del lugar. Esta vez era el de mi jefe.

-¿Otra vez van a mover los muebles? ¿Por qué no lo hacen todo de una vez?-comenté con uno de ellos.

-Ha sido una orden de último minuto. Recién nos han informado del cambio esta mañana.

-¿Esta mañana?-pregunté extrañado.-Ni siquiera ha empezado el día.

-Para usted no, obviamente.-exclamó el sujeto algo irritado mirándome de pies a cabeza.-A otros nos toca entrar a trabajar más temprano.

-¿Y cuál es el cambio?

-A nosotros no nos comentan ese tipo de decisiones dentro de la empresa. Creo haber escuchado que iba a entrar un nuevo jefe a esta oficina. Quizás despidieron a este. No lo sé. Usted trabaja aquí, debería estar más al tanto que yo.

Estoy harto de todo el mundo. ¿Acaso creen que alejarse del problema y luego venir y creer que el tiempo lo ha solucionado todo es la mejor manera de enfrentarlo? ¿Ahora a quién van a traer a esta oficina? ¿A dónde se ha ido el bastardo? ¿Dejó de trabajar aquí? Necesito respuestas urgentes.

-Lamento hacerlos trabajar desde tan temprano. Fue una decisión de última hora. Prometo que mañana no volverán a esta oficina.-Hablando del rey de Roma se aparece mi estimado jefe por la puerta. Me di la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil al verme tan temprano en la oficina. Di unos pasos hacia él, decidido.

-Sígame, por favor.-Estaba realmente molesto con todo esto. Él iba a pagar el pato por todo. Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí y me sonreí satisfecho. Caminé hasta llegar a las escaleras, era un pasillo algo solitario pues nadie se toma la molestia de usarlas. Me paré en seco y él casi se choca conmigo.

-¿Me puede explicar qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Me parece o usted está saliendo de esa oficina por mi culpa?-Lo dije directo, no quería dar rodeos. Si no solucionaba todo lo que me estaba pasando y ponía mi vida en orden de nuevo terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Bien, parece que mi plan no salió como esperaba. Pero creo que mereces una explicación.-respondió él, tranquilo, resignado diría yo.-Sé que hago estupideces, y muy seguido. Y la regué tremendamente el sábado. Besarte no fue un error. Definitivamente no lo fue, no para mí, porque yo lo quise. Pero no debí obligarte, casi aprovechándome de la situación y el alcohol. No me puse a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando tuviéramos que vernos las caras en el trabajo. Si bien creí que todo había quedado solucionado contigo el domingo, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Pensé que podía ignorar esto que siento, pero todo se puso peor cuando vi que te transfirieron a mi oficina. Y tenerte tan cerca sabiendo que te sentías incómodo.

-¿Y bien?-lo miré casi desesperado. Tanta palabrería me estaba mareando.

-Pues creí que la mejor alternativa era irme de la oficina. Hablé con Gilbert y me recolocaron ayer en la noche. Hoy comienzo a trabajar en la sección de detergentes, o algo así. Así ni tú ni yo nos sentiremos incómodos.

-Entonces sí es por mi culpa.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, aquí soy yo el que actúo mal y tomo todas las responsabilidades del caso. Tú sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía.

-¡Tú sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía!-lo remedé gritando.-Nadie sigue con su vida porque últimamente mi vida tenía a un sujeto haciendo de galán barato conmigo, que se la pasaba pegado como chicle, en el almuerzo, en el autobús, buscándome conversación, prestándome la atención que nadie nunca me había dado. Esa ha sido mi vida en los últimos meses.

-Pero Lovino…

-¡Déjame hablar!-chillé casi sin darme cuenta de lo que decía. Se supone que no debería importarme que se vaya a otra oficina o a una sucursal en la luna, pero no es así. A mí me gustaba Emma y se lo dije, creí que usted trataba de conquistarla y lo odiaba por eso, cuando era realmente a mí a quien trataba de seducir. Pero me doy con la sorpresa de que me importa y mucho. Ayer me sentía un mueble. No había sentido tanto silencio desde hace un buen tiempo. Sólo quería que me hablara o que me mirara. No sé qué me ha hecho, si sus tácticas de seducción de medio pelo son eficientes pero no sé ni lo que siento. Si usted me gusta. Me han pasado muchas cosas, muy rápidamente y…

No sé ni cómo fue pero de repente sentí los labios de mi jefe pegados a los míos. Me estaba besando…¡ME ESTABA BESANDO! Ahí en medio del pasillo, y yo…y yo…¡NO HICE NADA POR DETENERLO! Sólo me dejé llevar, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, porque eso es lo que hacen en las películas y el me atrajo rodeándome la cintura. Unos segundos después nos separamos. Y nos quedamos viendo un rato a los ojos, sin hablar.

-Si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por mí, prometo aclarártelo con todo lo que esté a mi alcance.-Rompió él el silencio. Inmediatamente sonó el timbre de entrada.

-¿Todavía va a irse a otra oficina?-le pregunté todavía sin conectar mi cerebro al cien por ciento.

-Creo que los señores de mantenimiento me odiarán por hacerlos regresar mi escritorio.-rió él divertido.-Y no me sigas tratando de usted, Antonio para los amigos. Y los que son más que amigos. Ahora voy a arreglar el pequeño asunto.-Me dio un beso rápido y se fue por las escaleras.

Yo regresé a la oficina. Todas ya habían comenzado a trabajar y todas se me quedaron mirando fijamente cuando entré. Un sudor frío se deslizó por mi espalda. ¿Alguien nos habrá visto? Traté de ignorar sus miradas sobre mí y me fui de frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Mucho trajín?-Emma me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, su voz se oía ronca, entrecortada. Cuando la vi a la cara estaba toda roja, con los ojos hinchados y llorosos. Volteé a ver a Elizabeta y ella se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, negando. Abrí los ojos en conmoción. Emma me había visto, estaba seguro. Había llorado por eso.

En vez de sentarme en mi escritorio me encerré en el baño y me miré al espejo. Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate y tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en el rostro. Dios, era demasiado obvio. Estoy JODIDO. Con todas sus letras.

Emma me debe estar odiando y yo sólo quiero quedarme ahí encerrado en el baño. Lo que sentía en ese momento por ella ya no era atracción, ni enojo. Era lástima, como me había sentido yo cuando ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de Antonio. ¿Acabo de decirle Antonio? ¡¿Qué tiene ese tipo para hacerme cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
